InFAMOUS: Un Mundo Infame
by jantpollo
Summary: Delsin Rowe despierta en un mundo totalmente destruido la ciudad de Seattle esta en ruinas, pero eso no es lo peor de todo en este mundo los conductores gobiernan el planeta jugando con las vidas de las personas sin poderes. Delsin decide descubrir que es lo que esta pasando y buscar una manera de volver a su hogar mientras salva este mundo de la tirania de los conductores.
1. Un Mundo Diferente

**Hola a todos les traigo una Historia de InFAMOUS muy emocionante, aquí veremos mucha acción suspenso drama y romance pero más acción que nada hahaha. Espero que disfruten de la historia.**

* * *

><p><strong>Un mundo diferente<strong>

**Parte 1**

Era todo confuso, todo estaba oscuro la cabeza le daba vuelta de alguna manera se sentía cansado pero también se preguntaba donde estaba, el chico se levanto en un lugar desconocido de alguna forma todo estaba destruido la ciudad enfrente de el estaba en ruinas pero eso no era posible hace unos instante el lugar estaba perfectamente pero de la nada estaba completamente destruido como una ciudad puede ser destruida en cuestión de un unos segundo pero no era así la ciudad se veía que ya eran años que ha estado en ese estado pero sin saber nada el chico fue a investigar qué era lo que estaba pasando.

El chico era un joven de 24 años llevaba un gorro de color rojo una cadena en su mano derecha su nombre es Delsin Rowe un joven conductor que había salvado la ciudad de Seattle y a sus habitantes de las manos de D.U.P. que cazaban a los conductores y los ponían en celdas aislada pero con la ayuda de sus amigos Delsin puso un fin a todo eso. Delsin caminaba por las calles que estaban totalmente destruidas él empezó a observar con más cuidado donde se encontraba pero hubo algo que le llamo la atención era un especie de torre completamente destruida pero eso no era lo que él se preocupara sino la torre en sí, era nada menos que aguja espacial de Seattle era el centro turístico más importante de la ciudad que estaba destruido eso significa que el estaba en Seattle pero para el eso no tenía nada de sentido hace menos de 2 minutos que el estaba en Seattle con sus amigos Fetch y Eugene pasando el rato pero de repente Delsin estaba tirado en el suelo en un lugar desconocido para él.

'' Esto no es bueno como demonios ha pasado todo esto en un momento estoy con Fetch y Eugene pero al otro estoy en un lugar desconocido necesito investigar más esto algo me dice que estoy un lugar muy peligroso mejor sigo haber si encuentro algo que me explique está pasando aquí. '' Dijo Delsin examinando el lugar.

Delsin siguió su camino entre mas caminaba mas se daba cuenta que esa ciudad no es la ciudad de Seattle que él conocía los daños eran masivos no habían personas a la vista era un lugar desolado sin ninguna persona alrededor, pero lo que mas sorprendía a Delsin era que los daños de la ciudad no eran recientes sino de años atrás los edificios destruidos ya tenían maleza alrededor de sus paredes para Delsin esos edificios era ruinas de años atrás.

'' Enserio pero qué demonios ha pasado no entiendo nada este lugar enserio esta ciudad es Seattle esto es un desastre parece que estallo una bomba aquí o algo no hay nadie aquí para que me explique qué diablos está pasando. '' Dijo Delsin en un tono preocupado ante la situación que él se encontraba.

'' AUXILIOOOOOOOOO. ''

En ese momento una voz se escucho no muy lejos donde se encontraba Delsin al escuchar esa voz se puso en marcha donde la persona que grito quizás esa persona tengo respuesta de todo esto ya que Delsin no tenía idea donde él estaba, así Delsin usando su poder de Humo empezó a ir al lugar donde se encontraba esa voz.

**Parte 2**

'' Corre date prisa ellos vienen detrás de nosotras. '' Grito una chica de cabello café largo a una niña que ella llevaba de la mano.

'' No puedo mas ya estoy cansada. '' Dijo la niña cayendo al suelo.

La chica de cabello café cargo a la niña en sus brazos y siguió corriendo atrás de ellas habían 3 hombres persiguiéndolas todos vestían chaquetas negras con pantalones negros, esos tres hombres perseguían a esas dos chicas por alguna razón.

'' Oye donde se metieron esas dos rápido hay que capturarlas. '' Dijo uno de los hombres.

'' No te preocupes no deberán estar muy lejos. '' Dijo el segundo sujeto.

'' Hay que darnos prisa al menos una de ellas tiene la información que necesitamos. '' Dijo el tercer sujeto. Los tres sujetos estaban buscando en todo el área para encontrar a las dos chicas.

'' Esto está muy mal no quieren irse de aquí no se cuanto tiempo tomara para encontrarnos si ellos siguen aquí. '' Dijo la chica de cabello café sujetando a la niña con fuerza.

'' Tengo mucho miedo. '' Dijo la niña asustada mientras sujetaba a la chica de cabello café con todas sus fuerzas.

'' Salgan de donde estén no tienen escapatoria si se rinden pacíficamente no le haremos mucho daño. '' Dijo uno de los sujetos. Pero no había una respuesta a su advertencia así que llamo a uno de sus compañeros.

'' Tony usa tu habilidad de concreto para saber si ocultan detrás de las rocas más cercanas. '' Dijo el primer sujeto.

'' De acuerdo Jon. '' Dijo Tony preparándose para usar su poder de concreto.

De repente la chica de cabello café salto contra el conductor que iba usar su poder concreto, ella espero al menos uno estuviera con la guardia baja para así eliminarlo. Pero de repente sintió un golpe por la espalda de ella haciéndola caer al suelo.

'' Ten más cuidado Tony esta tipa te iba a eliminar con la guardia baja. '' Dijo el tercer sujeto acercándose a la chica en el suelo.

'' Perdón me deje llevar pero no te preocupes es solo una chica humana de ninguna forma me puede haber hecho algo. '' Dijo Tony despreocupado.

'' No te confíes demasiado idiota. '' Dijo el tercer sujeto señalando la mano derecha de la chica la mano de la chica tenía una arma era una nueve milímetro lista para disparar.

'' Ops gracias por eso Lance. '' Dijo Tony en tono despreocupado.

'' Ya basta de charla llevémosla al cuartel para sacarle toda la información. '' Dijo Jon a Tony y Lance.

De repente los tres sujetos sintieron que habían piedras dirigiéndose a ellos, las piedras se dirigían a ellos pero no eran ninguna amenaza para sus vidas los tres vieron quien era la persona que lanzaba esas piedras era una niña de cabello rubio largo era la misma niña que cargaba la chica de cabello café, la niña de cabello rubio lanzaba las piedras desesperadamente para ayudar a la otra chica que estaba en el suelo lastimada.

'' Déjenla en paz váyanse. '' Gritaba la niña desesperadamente.

'' Tony encárgate de la mocosa. '' Dijo Jon dando una orden.

'' Que le van hacer desgraciados es solo una niña. '' Dijo la chica de cabello café.

'' Ella no nos sirve de nada así que nos desarenos de la mocosa. '' Dijo Jon en un tono muy frio.

'' HUYEEEEEEE AMY HUYEEEEEE! '' Grito la chica de cabello café desesperadamente.

Pero ya era demasiado tarde el sujeto llamado Tony ya estaba enfrente de ella, la niña de cabello rubio llamada Amy estaba temblando de miedo.

'' Perdona mocosa pero no nos sirve de nada así que te mandare a una mejor vida. '' Dijo Tony en un tono frio. Puso sus manos enfrente de la cara de Amy a punto de liberar su poder.

'' NOOOOOOOOOO! '' Grito la chica de cabello café.

De repente un disparo se escucho pero ese disparo no fue dirigido a la niña sino al sujeto con el nombre de Tony lanzándolo hacia el suelo con gran potencia al ver eso sus dos compañeros voltearon sus miradas a ver qué estaba pasando y quien era el que había disparado.

'' Parece que llegue justo a tiempo pero siempre el Héroe tiene que hacer su entrada no lo creen. '' Dijo Delsin Rowe apareciendo en la escena.

La niña solo podía verlo aunque tenía mucho miedo en ese momento así que Delsin se acerco a ella le acaricio su cabeza y le dijo:

'' No te preocupes todo estará bien ahora. '' Dijo Delsin sonriendo a la niña.

**Parte 3**

Delsin Rowe escucho unos gritos a lo lejano y fue al lugar donde provenían esos gritos pero cuando llego al lugar vio a una chica y a una niña siendo perseguido por tres sujetos al parecer les estaban haciendo daño y uno de ellos fue donde se encontraba la niña para hacerle aun más daño en ese momento Delsin decidió aparecer y a salvar a la niña que estaba en peligro, en una distancia larga Delsin uso su poder de humo para disparar al sujeto al parecer dio en el blanco porque el sujeto cayo a lo largo pero eso llamo la atención de los otros sujetos que estaban con la chica de cabello café.

'' Quien demonios eres tienes muchas agallas para enfrentarnos. '' Dijo Jon a Delsin.

'' Oye no te enojes tanto claro que vendría al rescate de personas en apuros. '' Dijo Delsin demostrando confianza.

'' Ese humo que salió de tus manos es tu habilidad de conductor si no me equivoco. '' Dijo Jon analizando a Delsin.

'' Claro que soy un conductor y por lo que veo ustedes son conductores también. '' Dijo Delsin viendo a los tres sujetos.

'' Si eres conductor entonces deberías estar en nuestro lado no del lado de estos humanos así deja de tonterías y ven con nosotros. '' Dijo Jon en tono serio.

'' De que estás hablando no entiendo lo que estás diciendo solo quiero saber en dónde estoy. '' Dijo Delsin en un tono muy confuso.

'' Oye Jon déjame patearle el trasero a este tipo veo que no está de nuestro lado no hay problema si lo mato verdad. '' Dijo Tony levantándose del suelo.

'' Es una verdadera lástima matar a unos de los nuestros pero no hay alternativa acabalo. '' Dijo Jon a Tony.

Tony se lanzo contra Delsin usando su poder de concreto disparándole ráfaga de piedras para eliminarlo, pero Delsin las esquivo muy fácilmente ya que en sus batallas anteriores contra del D.U.P. todos sus enemigo usaban poder de concreto asi que él conocía el patrón de combate de los conductores de concreto, Tony empezó a irritarse ya que sus ataques no estaban haciendo efectos o ni siquiera podía darle en el blanco y se empezó a molestar, por otro lado Delsin empezó a usar su poder de humo para desplegarse por los lados pero Tony uso su poder para crear una pared de concreto para protegerse al ver eso Delsin uso su mano derecha para concentrar una gran cantidad de humo en su punto máximo Delsin libero todo el humo de su mano derecha logrando destruir la pared de concreto que Tony había puesto para protegerse, con todo ese humo Tony no podía ver nada y de repente Delsin estaba parado enfrente de el Tony levanto su mano para disparar su poder de concreto que estaba acumulando en su mano pero fue impedido por Delsin ya que él en su mano derecha tenía una cadena pero él la uso como arma y desenvolvió de su mano para poder atacar a Tony , la cadena de Delsin la usaba como un látigo y empezó a golpear a Tony con ella, Tony reacciono y se empezó alejarse de Delsin pero él lo seguía persiguiendo.

'' No eres tan bueno combatiendo con alguien que no está indefenso verdad. '' Dijo Delsin burlándose de su oponente.

'' Cierra la boca ahora acabare contigo. '' Dijo Tony enojado.

'' Basta Tony tú no eres oponente para el. '' Dijo Lance acercándose a Tony.

'' No te metas Lance este idiota es mío. '' Dijo Tony mas irritado.

'' No te das cuenta el conoce tu patrón de combate veo que no eres el primer conductor de concreto que él ha peleado así que fácilmente se burla de tus defensas. '' Dijo Lance analizando toda la pelea.

'' Veo que tu eres más astuto que tu amigo pero eso no quiere decir que me ganaras. '' Dijo Delsin provocando a su nuevo oponente.

'' Enserio te lo preguntare porque las proteges? Los humanos y los conductores no podemos coexistir nosotros los conductores somos superiores por eso debemos exterminarlos a cada humano que encontremos. '' Dijo Lance persuadiendo a Delsin.

'' En verdad no entiendo lo que está pasando aquí pero no dejare que lastimes a personas inocentes solo porque te crees superior solo que tengamos poderes no quiere decir que hagamos lo que queramos con los demás. '' Dijo Delsin dando su punto de vista.

Delsin solo vio la cara de todos a su alrededor sus cara era de confusión los tres sujetos estaban con la boca abierta la niña también estaba sorprendida pero la chica de cabello café era lo contrario su cara reflejaba furia sus ojos solo apuntaban directamente a Delsin lo cual él se pregunto qué era lo que estaba pasando en este lugar pero antes que Delsin digiera otra palabra la chica de cabello café grito:

'' DEBES ESTAR BROMEANDO UN CONDUCTOR PREOCUPANDOSE POR LAS PERSONAS ESO ES UN MAL CHISTE USTEDES SON UNOS ASESINOS SIN CORAZON MATAN A LAS PERSONAS POR DIVERSION AHORA ME DICES POR SER UN CONDUCTOR NO TIENES DERECHO HACER LO QUE QUIERAS ERES UN RETARDADO O QUE! NO NECESITO LA AYUDA DE UN CONDUCTOR PARA QUE ME SALVE PREFIERO MORIR QUE DEBERLE ALGO A LOS DE TU ESPECIE. '' Dijo la chica de cabello café enfurecida.

Con todo lo que la chica grito Delsin solo puede pensar que era lo que estaba pasando en este lugar porque esta chica odiaba a los conductores y porque los conductores veían a las personas como si fueran un estorbo entre mas escuchaba Delsin mas confundido se ponía algo debe pasar en este lugar porque el despertó en un lugar asi solo mas preguntas se hacían y no habían respuesta.

'' Oye chica no sé porque tienes tanto odio a los conductores y tampoco sé porque estos tipos se creen superiores pero algo se perfectamente que cuando alguien necesita ser salvado yo iré a su rescate y además no sé nada de este lugar así que no solo me quedare sentado cuando veo a una chica linda como tu ser tratada de esa manera. '' Dijo Delsin sonriendo a la chica. Por alguna razón la chica no podía creer lo que Delsin estaba diciendo pero cuando le sonríe la chica no pudo evitar ruborizarse un poco al ver que alguien le digiera linda en una situación en la que estaban.

'' Basta de tanta charla no creo que las salves porque yo acabare contigo ahora mismo. '' Dijo Lance interrumpiendo a Delsin.

Lance saco una especie de espada de esgrima pero la espada estaba convierta de una especie de poder azul alrededor tomo una instancia y se preparo para el ataque con un movimiento rápido dio una estocada apuntando hacia el corazón de Delsin pero este rápidamente lo esquivo pero Lance giro su espada en forma horizontal apuntando esta vez al cuello de Delsin este rápidamente convirtió su cuerpo en cenizas para que la espada no le hiciera un daño fatal.

'' Veo que tienes bueno reflejos pero eso no te hará ganar esta pelea. '' Dijo Lance con toda confianza.

'' Tu no peleas nada mal así que tendré que usar mi técnica especial para liberarme de ustedes tres a la vez. '' Dijo Delsin con toda confianza.

'' Estas bromeando sino puedes conmigo peor con los tres a la vez además solo puedes crear humo y cenizas no puedes crear algo más destructivo que eso. '' Dijo Lance tratando de intimidar a Delsin.

'' Tú debes saber para nosotros los conductores no hay límites para nuestro poder. Oye tu chica recoge a la niña y llévatela a un lugar seguro este ataque va hacer muy peligroso. '' Dijo Delsin advirtiendo a todos a su alrededor.

En ese momento los tres sujetos Jon, Tony y Lance se pusieron guardia de alguna manera percibieron que la amenaza de Delsin no era ninguna broma así que Tony creó un muro de concreto para proteger a sus compañeros, la chica de cabello café sujeto a la niña y se fue corriendo lo más lejos posible el creó una oportunidad para ellas haciendo que sus perseguidores se olvidaran de ellas y se enfocaran solo mente en el pero aun así porque ese conductor haría algo así por los humanos la chica se preguntaba mas por las acciones de ese conductor que estaba arriesgando su vida por ellas.

Delsin estaba preparando su ataque de repente alrededor de él se estaban formando cenizas, humo y fuego, el fuego se estaba concentrando en sus pies mientras su cuerpo estaba rodeando de cenizas cada segundo pasaba mas fuerte era la energía que se concentraba a su alrededor. De repente Delsin salto pero no era un salto ordinario era un salto demasiado alto, Delsin salto usando sus manos como propulsores para llegar lo más alto posible cuando Delsin llego a un límite de altura estaba de espalda y con giro puso su cuerpo apuntando hacia el suelo donde se encontraban los tres sujetos y con toda velocidad Delsin empezó a descender al suelo de una manera muy rápida usando sus manos una vez más como propulsores siendo él un misil humano logrando hacer un gran impacto a la hora de llegar el suelo.

**Parte 4**

El impacto fue de gran magnitud destruyendo todo a su alrededor la barrera de concreto que habían creado los sujetos se hiso mil pedazos lanzando a los tres al suelo inconscientes mientras tanto la chica y la niña aunque habían corrido muy lejos sintieron el impacto lanzándolas al suelo pero aun así no perdieron la conciencia pero se preguntaron qué era lo que había hecho el conductor que los salvo pero la idea de que un conductor la salvo le generaba ira porque ella sabía que no podía confiar en ningún conductor pero este conductor se portaba de una manera diferente a los demás la duda era aun mas grande. Pero en ese momento la chica sujeto a la niña preocupada si algo le había pasado por la explosión que acaban de presenciar.

'' Amy te encuentras bien no estás herida? '' Dijo la chica preocupada por la niña.

'' Estoy bien y tú? Esos hombres no te hicieron nada malo? '' Dijo la nina preocupada.

'' No te preocupes Amy estoy bien, debemos llegar al refugio antes que vengan mas conductores a capturarnos. '' Dijo la chica preocupada ya que esa explosión podría haber llamado la atención de personas innecesarias.

'' Ups esa explosión si que fue grande pero por lo menos deje a esos tres inocentes y díganme chicas están bien? Dijo Delsin apareciendo de sorpresa detrás de las chicas.

De repente la chica salto de sorpresa al ver a Delsin ahí parado como llego en ese lugar tan rápido, la chica rápidamente se puso en guardia sacando su pistola apuntando hacia Delsin.

'' Oye tranquila no vengo hacerte daño. '' Dijo Delsin tratando de calmar a la chica.

'' Que es lo que quieres ningún conductor es bueno así que estas detrás de nuestra guarida quieres saber dónde estamos verdad no te hagas el tonto. '' Dijo la chica enfurecida.

'' Oye de que estás hablando no tengo ni idea de lo que estás diciendo solo quiero saber en dónde estoy porque todo en esta ciudad está destruido. '' Dijo Delsin tratando de calmar a la chica.

'' No te hagas el tonto conmigo tu sabes perfectamente lo que está pasando ustedes los conductores están llenos de mentiras. '' Dijo la chica aun mas enfurecida.

'' Enserio no te estoy mintiendo no tengo ni la menor idea que es lo que esta pasando aquí solo quiero respuestas. '' Dijo Delsin confundido.

'' YO TE CREO TU ERES UNA BUENA PERSONA. '' Grito la niña atrás de la chica.

'' Amy no le creas a un sucio conductor ellos están llenos de mentiras. '' Dijo la chica alejándola.

'' No si él fuera mala persona el ya nos hubiera hecho daño pero el nos protegió asi que el una buena persona. '' Dijo Amy defendiendo a Delsin.

Amy corrió hacia donde estaba Delsin y lo abrazo, eso fue una sorpresa para ambos la inocencia de la nina Amy no le importo si Delsin era conductor o no solo le importo que él las había salvado de esos hombres malvados que estaban detrás de ellas.

'' Gracias niña por creer en mi cuál es tu nombre? '' Dijo Delsin con una sonrisa.

'' Mi nombre es Amy y tengo 11 años. '' Dijo Amy sonriendo a Delsin.

'' Mi nombre es Delsin Rowe encantado de conocerte. '' Dijo Delsin abrazando a Amy.

'' Y ella es Samanta y ella es una buena persona. '' Dijo Amy señalando a la chica de cabello café.

Pero cuando ella señalo a la chica ella no estaba ahí fue una sorpresa para Amy y Delsin que había pasado con la chica los sujetos aparecieron de nuevo? Alguien más las había atacado pero ella no estaba ahí, pero de repente Delsin sintió un golpe en su cabeza dejándolo inocente el cuerpo de Delsin cayó al suelo, Amy volteo quien era que había golpeado a Delsin y no era otra persona más que la chica de nombre Samanta había dejado inconsciente a Delsin con pedazo de tubo de hierro.

'' Samanta porque hiciste eso el es una buena persona. '' Dijo Amy con lagrimas en los ojos.

'' Perdona Amy pero necesito sacarle información quiero saber en qué están esta los conductores así que nos lo llevaremos a la guarida. '' Dijo Samanta en tono serio.

'' Espero que se encuentre bien. '' Dijo Amy preocupada.

'' No te preocupes es un conductor un golpe como ese no será grave para él. '' Dijo Samanta despreocupada por la condición de Delsin.

Samanta puso el cuerpo inocente de Delsin en su espalda y empezó a caminar con Amy a su lado se dirigieron a su guarida donde Samanta quería sacar toda la información si fuera posible de los conductores y sus planes llevándose a Delsin como rehén. En ese momento Samanta y Amy empezaron a caminar y alejarse mas del lugar donde hubo la batalla sin saber que era lo que esperaba mas adelante.

* * *

><p><strong>Bueno eso es todo por hoy la historia se va a poner aun más interesante pero la pregunta que habrá pasado con el mundo porque hay tanto odio hacia los conductores que le harán a Delsin una vez que lleguen a la guarida tantas cosas van a pasar así que no le pierdan. Hasta la Próxima Vez.<strong>


	2. Rebelion Contra Conductores

**Bueno les traigo otro capítulo de Un Mundo Infame espero que les guste, un dato el Delsin de esta historia se trata del Delsin del Karma Bueno de Second Son asi que habrá muchos spoilers del Karma Bueno, pero bueno disfruten el capitulo.**

* * *

><p><strong>Rebelión Contra Conductores<strong>

**Parte 1**

Era todo igual que la ultima vez su cabeza daba vuelta pero esta vez no era un mareo sino era un golpe que el había recibido hace poco el no sabía quién lo había golpeado o porque solo estaba seguro que nada bueno iba a resultar cuando él se despertara del golpe.

Delsin Rowe abrió los ojos y se encontró en un lugar desconocido, cuando el abrió los ojos se encontraba en una especie de celda subterránea ya que no tenia ventana el lugar y estaba oscuro húmedo y frio. Delsin quiso levantarse pero cuando trato de ponerse de pie vio que su cuerpo estaba atado con cadenas sus manos estaban en su espalda atados y sus pies estaban juntos también atados, toda la situación se hacía aun más confusa en donde él se encontraba lo último que el recuerda fue que estaba rescatando a una niña llamada Amy y su compañera que se llamaba Samanta de tres conductores que querían secuestrarla pero en ese momento llego Delsin y las rescato de los tres conductores y que él estaba con la niña Amy presentándose pero en ese momento todo se volvió negro ya que el recibió un golpe que lo dejo inconsciente y cuando despertó ya estaba en una celda atado de de pie a cabeza, pero Delsin solo tenía una pregunta en su cabeza en donde demonios el estaba?.

'' Uhg eso dolió quien me golpearía por detrás? '' Dijo Delsin quejándose en el suelo.

'' Veo que por fin te levantas conductor. '' Dijo una voz aproximándose a la celda de Delsin.

'' Eres la chica que rescate temprano verdad, tu nombre es Samanta, me alegro que te encuentres bien. '' Dijo Delsin al ver que la persona que se estaba acercando a él era la chica que había rescatado.

'' No me hables como si fuéramos amigos conductor, solo te traje aquí para sacarte la información de tus compañeros conductores. '' Dijo Samanta con una mirada fría.

'' Ya te lo dije antes no? No conozco a esos tipos y ni siquiera se en dónde estoy? '' Dijo Delsin preguntándose sobre la situación de ese lugar.

'' CALLETE SUCIO CONDUCTOR. '' Dijo otra voz que se acercaba a Samanta.

En ese momento entro un hombre de cabello rubio con ojos azules que vestía una chaqueta y un pantalón militar, ese hombre se paro al lado de Samanta y empezó a ver la celda de Delsin con mucha furia.

'' Este es el conductor que capturaste capitana es impresionante ahora les sacaremos toda la información de sus planes y haremos un contraataque. '' Dijo el hombre de cabello rubio.

'' Tranquilo Alex poco a poco le sacaremos la información que necesitamos. '' Dijo Samanta con la mirada apuntando a Delsin.

'' Con que eres una capitana que sorpresa, pero la verdad me alegra que estés bien y la niña Amy se encuentra bien verdad? '' Dijo Delsin despreocupado.

'' Oye sucio conductor no comportes de manera amigable tu meta es matarnos a todos verdad, pero eso no va a suceder, cualquier movimiento sospechoso y te pondremos una bala en tu cabeza asi que no intentes hacer nada. '' Dijo Alex en manera furiosa.

'' Vuelvo a repetir que no tengo ni idea de lo que estan hablando, lo único que recuerdo es que estaba con mis amigos y de repente me encontré en este lugar, no tengo ni la menor idea de que hablan. '' Dijo Delsin algo molesto.

'' No te vamos a creer conductor si no lo vas a decir a las buenas entonces tendremos que usar la fuerza para sacarte toda la información que queremos. '' Dijo Alex enojado.

'' Más vale que cooperes antes que te arrepientas. '' Dijo Samanta mirando fijamente a Delsin.

Dos hombres con armas entraron a la celda de Delsin levantándolo violentamente del suelo, Delsin solo pudo mirar que todos en ese lugar lo miraban con odio e ira pero todavía no sabía nada de ese lugar así que no quería hacer un movimiento brusco que ocasionara una pelea innecesaria así que decidió esperar un momento para saber la verdad de ese lugar.

Los dos soldados llevaron a Delsin a un cuarto oscuro donde había una silla en medio, la silla era de madera que tenía varios lazos y cadenas al lado de silla había muchas herramientas medicas y otras herramientas de equipo pesado como martillos destornilladores y de otros tipos, al ver eso Delsin solo pensó que una cosa, lo que le iban hacer no iba hacer nada bueno.

'' Bueno conductor tenemos nuestra maneras para hacerte hablar así que mejor empieza a cooperar de una buena vez. '' Dijo Alex irritado.

'' Ya te he dicho que no sé ni una maldita cosa de lo que hablas. '' Dijo Delsin enojado.

'' Entiendo entonces vamos a proceder a nuestro métodos así que prepárate conductor. '' Dijo Alex alistando la silla con su herramientas.

Los dos soldados pusieron a Delsin en la silla Alex alistaba su utensilios para sacarle la información a Delsin pero en el otro lado de la habitación estaba Samanta observando cuidadosamente a Delsin ella estaba con otros dos saldados mas por si algo malo salía mal tendría que eliminar a Delsin de una vez, pero algo en ella parecía que algo no estaba bien con este conductor algo muy raro en ese conductor pero ella su prioridad era sacarle la información de los planes de los conductores contra ellos así que decidió ignorar sus instintos y seguir con su método. Así que ellos presidieron con su método y para Delsin esas fueron las horas más largas de su vida.

**Parte 2**

Delsin estaba en su celda todo adolorido esas horas de tortura a lo que ellos llamaban método fueron infernales para él, pero gracias a su curación rápida del solo sintió la mitad del dolor que ellos habían ocasionado pero algo se dio cuenta en ese lugar ellos no paraban de decir que la organización de los conductores estaba planeando algo contra ellos que eran rebeldes que luchaban contra ellos desde hace tiempo, y los conductores gobiernan todo el planeta y solo un quince por ciento de los seres humanos ha sobrevivido y ellos luchan desesperadamente por ganar esta guerra contra los conductores.

Eso fue todo que Delsin pudo averiguar durante el interrogatorio que le hicieron porque ellos no paraban de decir si Delsin era un espía de los conductores y que él sabe sobre los planes de ellos para asi derrotar a los humanos que están dando pelea.

En ese momento Delsin vio una pequeña sombra en un rincón, esa sombra poco a poco se acercaba a él cuidadosamente mirando a los lados para asegurar que nadie estaba ahí, esa pequeña sombra llego hasta los barrotes de la celda de Delsin a principio no sabía quién era esa pequeña sombra pero un poco de luz que había en el pasillo afuera de la celda reflejo el rostro de la sombra y era la niña que él había salvado cuando el llego a este mundo confuso, su nombre es Amy y ella llego a los barrotes de la celda de Delsin sosteniendo una pequeña manta envuelta a parecer había algo en esa manta la pequeña Amy con un rostro sonriente miraba a Delsin y le abrió la manta revelando su contenido.

'' Ten, he traído algo de comida para ti. '' Dijo Amy revelando lo que había en la manta lo cual era un pedazo de pan y pequeño vaso de agua.

'' Gracias pero es mejor que no me la des te puedes meter en muchos problemas si ayudas a un conductor como yo. '' Dijo Delsin tratando que Amy no se metiera en problemas por su culpa.

'' No te preocupes Amy se aseguro de que nadie la viera. '' Dijo Amy sacando el pecho en forma muy orgullosa.

'' He he he, eres muy amable en preocuparte por mí. '' Dijo Delsin sonriendo.

'' Te ves muy lastimado, aunque eres una buena persona te tratan muy mal. '' Dijo Amy con tristeza.

'' No te preocupes estas heridas no son tan graves como parecen. '' Dijo Delsin tratando de confortar a la niña. '' Solo tengo una pregunta desde que llegue aquí, porque odian tanto a los conductores? '' Dijo Delsin tratando de saber todo sobre ese lugar.

'' En realidad tú no eres de aquí? '' Dijo Amy con curiosidad.

'' No, de hecho parece que este lugar no es el mundo que yo conozco, por eso quiero que me digas que está pasando aquí. '' Dijo Delsin en tono serio.

'' Solo se un poco pero Amy te contara todo lo que ella sabe. '' Dijo Amy con voz poco triste. Delsin solo se preparo para escuchar lo poco que niña tenía que decirle pero aun así para el seria de gran ayuda.

'' Desde muy pequeña solo he sabido que los conductores siempre han sido malos, tratan muy mal a la gente, se llevan a las personas y nunca las vuelves a ver , mis padres se escondían de ellos hasta que un día ellos nos encontraron y mataron a mis padres. '' Dijo Amy con voz triste y con una lagrima en su ojo.

'' Perdóname por haberte hecho recordar algo malo, yo también perdí a mis padres un conductor los mato cuando yo todavía era joven y mi hermano se hiso cargo de mi. '' Dijo Delsin tratando de confortar a Amy. '' Mi hermano mayor cuido muy bien de mi, también le causaba muchos problemas pero siempre estaba ahí para mí y por salvarme la vida el sacrifico la suya, otro conductor lo asesino aunque yo sea un conductor y mi familia ha sido asesinada por conductores he decidido mostrarle al mundo que nosotros los conductores no somos tan malos como dicen aunque sea un largo camino he decidió seguirlo por la memoria de mi hermano porque el siempre creía en lo correcto y creo que esto es lo correcto también. '' Dijo Delsin con determinación al contarle parte de lo que sentía a Amy.

'' Lo sabia tu eres una buena persona. '' Dijo Amy con alegría.

'' Bueno creo que si lo s—'' en ese momento Delsin fue interrumpido por un ruido que provenía de su estomago ahora que lo recordaba no había comido nada desde que llego a ese lugar.

'' No te preocupes Amy te dara de comer. '' Dijo Amy al notar el sonido del estomago de Delsin.

Delsin aun estaba atado de pies y manos asi que se arrastro hasta llegar a los barrotes de la celda donde estaba Amy , la pequeña Amy saco el pedazo de pan que tenía en su manta y con su mano estiro su mano adentro de la celda para llegar a la boca de Delsin , Delsin abrió la boca para tomar un pedazo de pan que estaba en la mano de Amy lo cual logro poner el pan en la boca de Delsin aunque sea un día se habían conocido Delsin y Amy parecían amigos desde hace mucho tiempo, ambos disfrutaban y reían mucho como ya fueran grandes amigos.

En el otro lado del pasillo habían dos personas espiando a Delsin y Amy, una de ella era la chica Samanta y a su lado la acompañaba su camarada Alex miraban como ellos dos se habían convertidos en amigos en unos instantes lo cual Samanta no les apartaba la vista a ellos.

'' Estas segura de esto Samanta? '' Dijo Alex en forma dudosa.

'' Al menos no le hará daño a Amy por lo que veo. '' Dijo Samanta en voz seria.

'' Si pero es un conductor a lo mejor debe estar mintiendo. '' Dijo Alex observando cuidadosamente a Delsin.

'' No sé, para mi estaba mintiendo hay algo en el que no puedo ignorar, no sé si es verdad lo que él dice pero mañana tendremos que averiguarlo aunque sea a la fuerza. '' Dijo Samanta viendo a Delsin.

En eso los dos abandonaron la habitación dejando a Delsin y Amy, Samanta solo volteo a verlos una vez mas pero cada vez que ella miraba a Delsin algo en ella la ponía inquieta, ella no sabía lo que era pero de alguna forma quería saber más de ese conductor que actuaba de una manera muy diferente a los conductores que ella había conocido a lo largo de su vida así que ella decidió dejarlo así por hoy pero algún día sabrá toda la verdad de este conductor llamado Delsin.

**Parte 3**

El día siguiente en el interrogatorio Delsin seguía atado a esa silla y recibía varios golpes pero este día los golpes no eran tan fuertes como el día anterior y Delsin se preguntaba a que se debía eso.

'' Veo que sigues insistiendo que no sabes nada de los planes de los conductores para acabarnos. '' Dijo Alex en tono molesto.

'' Te lo volveré a decir: no tengo idea de lo que hablas. '' Dijo Delsin molesto.

'' Oye dinos de una vez que es lo que planeas. '' Dijo Samanta en tono serio.

'' Solo quiero saber qué es lo que realmente esta pasando aquí. ''Dijo Delsin con voz seria.

'' Escuche tu conversación con Amy , enserio tú no eres de por aquí? '' Dijo Samanta mirando fijamente a Delsin.

'' Ya veo, escucharon nuestra conversación entonces sabrás que no soy de por aquí y también muchas cosas de mi. '' Dijo Delsin mirando a Samanta.

'' La verdad no te creo nada, tratas de convencer a todo el mundo que los conductores son buenas personas no me hagas reír. '' Dijo Samanta con voz furiosa.

'' Oye hagamos un trato tu me cuentas lo que está pasando aquí yo te cuento todo sobre mi, es buena idea no lo crees. '' Dijo Delsin serio.

'' Bueno por lo menos vas a habl—'' en ese momento Samanta fue interrumpida por un hombre que entro a la puerta a toda prisa.

'' Buenas noticias el comandante ha llegado de su viaje. '' Dijo el hombre que había entrado a la habitación.

'' El comandante ha llegado. '' Dijeron Samanta y Alex sorprendidos.

'' Claro ahora se encuentra en la entrada principal. '' Dijo el hombre dándole la información que el tenia.

'' Vamos capitana desde hace mucho tiempo no vemos al comandante. '' Dijo Alex con alegría.

'' Tienes mucha razón, ahora con el comandante aquí podremos vencer a los conductores. '' Dijo Samanta con mucha alegría.

Delsin noto el cambio de humor que había alrededor, todas las personas estaban felices muchos lloraban con alegría incluso la chica Samanta siempre era seria ahora tenía una sonrisa en su rostro el cambio de humor se debió a su comandante de ellos, con solo ver que mencionaban el comandante era como la persona mas preciada para ellos en ese momento Delsin sentía mucha curiosidad sobre ese comandante de ellos.

'' Vamos capitana a ver al comandante rápido. '' Dijo Alex con mucha emoción.

'' De acuerdo, pero llevémoslo al conductor con nosotros. '' Dijo Samanta volteando a ver a Delsin.

'' Estas loca como te atreves a llevar a este sucio conductor con nosotros, puede hacerle daño a nuestro comandante. '' Dijo Alex algo molesto.

'' Entiendo cómo te sientes pero el comandante es el único que puede hacer hablar a un conductor recuerdas, y creo que es la mejor opción que tenemos para sacarle toda la información que él posee. '' Dijo Samanta mirando fijamente a Delsin.

'' De acuerdo pero si hace algo sospechoso le meteré una bala en su cabeza sin dudarlo. '' Dijo Alex mirando a Delsin.

'' Por mí no hay problema, así hay que traerlo con nosotros. '' Dijo Samanta dando la orden de llevar a Delsin con ellos.

Dos hombres sujetaron ambos brazos de Delsin y lo levantaron de la silla donde él estaba sentado y empezaron a ponerle las cadenas en sus manos y concluyendo eso se dirigieron a la puerta, enfrente de ellos estaba Samanta caminando y detrás de ellos se encontraba Alex sujetando una pistola de 9 milímetros apuntando a la cabeza de Delsin, con eso caminaron hasta poder llegar donde estaba el comandante de ellos.

**Parte 4**

Delsin salió a la afuera del lugar donde lo tenían capturado y vio de donde ellos salieron era una especie de base subterránea con la puerta principal cubierta de piedras a su alrededor y con mucho alambres de púas, y a su alrededor si base era una especia de fortaleza con paredes de de concreto de 10 metros de alto y varios hombres haciendo guardia, Delsin cuando salió del lugar donde lo tenían noto rápidamente que la gente que lo rodeaba lo miraban con ojos de desprecio otros tenían sus manos sobre su arma que con cualquier provocación de Delsin no dudarían en dispararle, pero en otro lado estaban la mayoría de personas reunidas alegremente le estaban dando la bienvenida a su comandante poco a poco se acercaban a el, y en ese momento llegaron donde estaba la multitud y cuando se acercaron a ver al comandante Delsin no podía creer lo que veían sus ojos. El comandante vestia una chaqueta de color marrón claro una camisa azul con unos jeans, su pelo era corto y su edad estaba en sus treinta, pero para Delsin ese hombre que estaba enfrente de el era nada menos que….

'' Comandante bienvenido, espero que su batalla en Los Ángeles fuera todo un éxito. '' Dijo Alex emocionado.

'' Claro hemos estado ganando mas terrenos contra los conductores últimamente a este paso podremos ganar esta guerra. '' Dijo el comandante orgullosamente.

'' Comandante estamos muy felices de su regreso ahora con usted aquí nada hay que temer. '' Dijo Samanta con alegría.

'' Gracias por esas palabras, pero hay que seguir luchando contra esos conductores. '' Dijo el Comandante acercándose a Samanta y darle una palmaditas en su cabeza.

'' Comandante deje de tratarme como una niña. '' Dijo Samanta ruborizándose un poco.

'' Perdón, es que la costumbre de que cuando eras pequeñas te gustaba que yo hiciera eso he he he. '' Dijo el Comandante riéndose.

'' No te preocupes Samanta un día el comandante te mirara como una mujer. '' Dijo Alex susurrando a Samanta en forma bromista.

'' Cállate idiota. '' Dijo Samanta dándole un golpe al estomago de Alex.

'' Bueno espero que tenga buenas noticias. '' Dijo el Comandante a Samanta y Alex.

'' La verdad Comandante capturamos a un conductor. '' Dijo Alex informando la situación.

'' Excelente ahora podemos averiguar lo que traman los conductores en esta zona. '' Dijo el Comandante al recibir la información.

'' La verdad la Capitana Samanta logro capturar al conductor. '' Dijo Alex mirando a Samanta.

'' Enserio excelente trabajo Samanta eres alguien muy capaz. '' Dijo el Comandante felicitando a Samanta, en ese momento Samanta se ruborizo aun mas.

'' Gracias Comandante por el cumplido pero ese conductor lo hemos interrogado por dos días y no ha dicho nada y lo hemos traído para que usted le saque la información que necesitamos. '' Dijo Samanta explicando la situación.

'' Buen trabajo, entonces tráigalo para que podamos sacarle la información que él posee. '' Dijo el Comandante en tono serio.

'' Hombres traigan al conductor. '' Dijo Samanta dando la orden.

Los dos hombres tenían a Delsin sujetados de los brazos y otro apuntando a su cabeza y lo llevaron frente del Comandante. En ese momento Delsin estaba frente al Comandante y lo miro a los ojos, por alguna razón el Comandante al ver a Delsin se puso muy inquieto es la primera vez que el sentía muy nervioso, ese rostro de ese conductor le reflejaba a alguien que él conoció, pero en ese momento el Comandante empezó a temblar sin ninguna razón.

'' Comandante se encuentra bien?, porque empezó a sudar de repente? '' Dijo Samanta preocupada.

'' Oye conductor que le estás haciendo al Comandante. '' Dijo Alex con furia.

Para Delsin en este momento no le prestaba atención a su alrededor solo miraba al Comandante con mucha tristeza y a la vez con mucha alegría.

'' Reggie , soy yo. '' Dijo Delsin al pronunciar el nombre del Comandante.

'' Quien eres? '' Dijo el Comandante.

'' Soy tu hermano, Delsin. '' Dijo Delsin al ver a su hermano Reggie que era el Comandante de toda estas personas.

Todos las personas que se encontraban ahí quedaron con la boca abierta, pensar que el conductor que ellos capturaron era nada menos que el hermano del Comandante, Samanta y Alex quedaron muy perplejos con las palabras que había dicho Delsin.

'' MENTIRA! '' Grito Reggie. En ese momento se acerco a Delsin lo golpeo en la cara con su puño haciendo que Delsin cayera al suelo y Reggie se puso encima de el sujetándolo de su camisa violentamente.

'' Reggie que te pasa soy yo Delsin no me reconoces hermano. '' Dijo Delsin al ver la reacción de su hermano.

'' Cierra la tu boca conductor es imposible que tú seas mi hermano. '' Dijo Reggie Furioso.

'' Porque dices esos Reggie? No puedes ver que yo soy Delsin. '' Dijo Delsin confundido por lo que dice Reggie.

'' Es imposible porque mi hermano Delsin murió hace muchos años. '' Dijo Reggie Furioso.

'' Que? '' Dijo Delsin con asombro.

Delsin y Reggie solo permanecieron viéndose a los ojos sin decir ni una palabra, para las demás personas que estaban ahí solo quedaron viendo a su Comandante y al Conductor en su discusión, Samanta no podía creer lo que estaba escuchando y simplemente no lo podía creer al igual que su compañero Alex solo pudieron ver desde lejos como su Comandante y Delsin se quedaron viéndose a los ojos.

* * *

><p><strong>Huy que capítulo más emocionante todavía Delsin no sabe porque el mundo odia a los conductores y porque en este mundo su hermano Reggie está vivo cada vez se acumulan las preguntas y no hay respuesta pero paciencia mi querido Delsin todas tus preguntas se resolverán en los siguientes capítulos así que no se lo pierdan porque habrán mas misterios en este mundo quédense a descubrirlo en los próximos capítulos de Un Mundo Infame. Hasta la Proxima.<strong>


	3. Los Hermanos Rowe

**Hola a todos estoy de vuelta con otro capítulo de Un Mundo Infame espero que disfruten del capitulo porque esta muy bueno.**

* * *

><p><strong>Los Hermanos Rowe<strong>

**Parte 1**

El comandante Reggie Rowe está a cargo de la Rebelión Contra Conductores es un grupo de personas sin poderes que se enfrentan a los conductores y su tiranía de eliminar a todos los seres humanos sin poderes, ha sido una batalla de muchos años pero valía la pena proteger a todas las personas de las amenazas de los conductores.

En esa tarde Reggie Rowe estaba sentado en una habitación subterránea, la habitación estaba llena de armas y varias municiones en el fondo de la pared había una silla y un escritorio en que estaba sentado Reggie, la habitación era su oficina donde el comandaba las acciones de la Rebelión. Reggie estaba sentado en su escritorio encima de el había una botella de whisky y un vaso de vidrio, Reggie estaba tomando solo un par de tragos y solo recordaba lo que había pasado más temprano ese día. El encontró a un conductor que decía llamarse su hermano, eso para Reggie le ocasionaba mucha rabia no era la primera vez que los conductores se hacían pasar por su hermano fallecido para tomarlo con la guardia baja y después asesinarlo, todos se disfrazaban de Delsin de aparecía más joven ya que fue lo último que recordaba de su hermano pero Reggie aunque se disfrazaran de su hermano el no caería en su trampa ya que lo han hecho muchas veces pero este conductor era diferente no solo se estaba disfrazando de Delsin sino era una versión de su hermano menor ya adulto lo cual era imposible su hermano murió de temprana edad aunque los conductores quisieran nunca podrían tener una idea como sería un Delsin adulto, todo el asunto le daba mucho dolor de cabeza a Reggie, mientras el estaba perdido en sus pensamientos sobre toda la situación un hombre de color con la cabeza rapada que vestia un chaleco verde militar y pantalones verde entro a la habitación.

'' ¿Se encuentra bien Comandante? '' Dijo el hombre acercándose a Reggie.

'' ¿Tu qué crees Bryan? '' Dijo Reggie al pronunciar el nombre del sujeto.

'' La verdad te ves muy mal, ¿En verdad ese conductor se parece a tu hermano? '' Dijo Bryan sentándose en el otro lado del escritorio.

'' No importa como lo mires pero por alguna razón cuando lo vi sentí una gran inquietud. '' Dijo Reggie tomándose un trago de whisky.

'' Bueno no sería la primera vez que los conductores hacen este tipo de cosas, no le hagas mas caso al asunto. '' Dijo Bryan tratando de calmar a Reggie.

'' Tienes razón, pero hay algo en sus ojos que me hacen dudar mucho, tengo que saber más de ese conductor. ''Dijo Reggie sirviendo otro vaso de Whisky.

'' Por ahora lo mantienen en su celda atado, así cuando tengas la cabeza fría ve y sácale todo lo que él sabe. '' Dijo Bryan dando su punto de vista.

'' De acuerdo, pero al menos acompáñame a beber unos tragos conmigo. '' Dijo Reggie sacando otro vaso de vidrio y sirviendo el Whisky.

'' Bueno es una orden de mi Comandante, claro que no me negare. '' Dijo Bryan sonriendo y aceptando la oferta de Reggie.

Ambos hombres compartieron tragos y empezaron a conversar con las futuras situaciones que se les presenta y más sobre el conductor que decía llamarse el hermano del comandante.

**Parte 2**

Delsin seguía en su celda pero esta vez estaba más adolorido que el primer día que llego a ese lugar, los soldados a cargo de su hermano no tuvieron compasión de él ni por un instante en el momento que Delsin dijo ser el hermano del comandante de ellos, todos lo empezaron a tratar peor de lo que ya lo trataban. Solo algo en mente tenia Delsin en ese momento y era qué demonios era este lugar? Como que su hermano Reggie estaba vivo? El era nada menos que el comandante de todas estas personas cada vez que pasaba el tiempo más preguntas conseguía y nadie le daba respuesta. Delsin escucho unos pasos que se acercaban a su celda y vio a la chica Samanta y su compañero Alex.

'' Oye conductor pagaras por haberle hecho daño al comandante. '' Dijo Alex furioso.

'' No le hecho nada a Reggie, así que no te preocupes. '' Dijo Delsin mirando a Alex.

'' No te atrevas a decir el nombre del Comandante a la ligera sucio conductor. '' Dijo Samanta furiosa.

'' Es mi hermano claro que puedo decir su nombre de manera normal. '' Dijo Delsin mirando a Samanta.

En ese instante Alex abrió la puerta de la celda de Delsin se acerco a él rápidamente sujeto la camisa de Delsin y le dio un golpe en su cara de forma agresiva.

'' ¡MALDITO DEJA DE DECIR QUE ERES EL HERMANO DE NUESTRO COMANDANTE! CONDUCTOR ASQUEROSO! '' Grito Alex furioso.

'' Déjalo Alex, como veo este conductor es un mentiroso su plan es hacerse pasar por el hermano del comandante y después asesinarlo. '' Dijo Samanta mirando a Delsin furiosa.

'' ¿Cómo diablos yo mataría a mi propio hermano? '' Dijo Delsin enojado.

'' Deja de decir eso que me irrita. '' Dijo Alex enojado.

'' Es mentira que el Comandante es tu hermano sino mal recuerdo tu le dijiste a Amy que tu hermano había sido asesinado por un conductor así desde el principio has estado mintiendo conductor. '' Dijo Samanta mirando fijamente a Delsin.

'' Si es verdad mi hermano fue asesinado por un conductor, por eso es mi sorpresa verlo vivo en este lugar, no puede ser que Reggie siga vivo. '' Dijo Delsin mirando a Samanta.

En ese momento dos hombres entraron al lugar donde estaban la celda de Delsin, uno de ellos era Reggie y su compañero Bryan, ellos vieron que en la celda de Delsin se encontraban Samanta y Alex en ese instante Reggie se acerco a la celda y no paraba de ver a Delsin cada vez que lo miraba esa inquietud no se iba por esa razón Reggie decidió ir a confrontar al conductor que se hacía pasar por su hermano.

'' Oye Reggie diles a tus hombres que no sean tan duros conmigo. '' Dijo Delsin volteando a ver a Reggie.

Samanta y Alex voltearon a ver que el Comandate había llegado a la celda.

'' Sigues insistiendo que tu eres mi hermano verdad conductor. '' Dijo Reggie algo molesto.

'' Vamos Reg como es que no me crees, soy yo Delsin. ''Dijo Delsin tratando de convencer a Reggie.

'' Ya te lo dije antes mi hermano Delsin murió hace mucho tiempo así que deja de insistir que eres Delsin '' Dijo Reggie molesto.

'' La verdad yo estoy tan confundido como tú ¿en dónde demonios me encuentro? Este mundo es muy confuso y aun mas cuando veo que estás vivo Reggie. '' Dijo Delsin mirando a su hermano.

'' Y sigues insistiendo que no sabes nada de nada conductor asqueroso. '' Dijo Alex interponiendo a Delsin.

'' No me importa tus planes conductor pero tarde o tempranos hablaras. '' Dijo Reggie mirando a Delsin.

En ese instante se escucho una explosión todos quedaron sorprendido sin dudarlo un segundo se dirigieron a la fuente de la explosión que se encontraba afuera del lugar donde tenían encerrado a Delsin pero para mayor sorpresa descubrieron que estaban siendo atacados por conductores.

'' Bryan reúne a los hombres rápido y se preparen para la pelea, Samanta y Alex ustedes lleven a niños y ancianos para los refugios lo más rápido posible. '' Dijo Reggie dando órdenes a sus hombres.

'' Si Señor. '' Dijeron los tres a la vez.

Reggie se dirigió rápidamente a la celda donde se encontraba Delsin pero para su sorpresa Delsin ya había desaparecido.

'' Rayos, ese conductor se escapo. '' Dijo Reggie molesto.

'' ¿Comandante que hacemos? ¿Vamos tras él? '' Dijo Samanta viendo al Comandante.

'' Por lo momentos así lo dejaremos nuestra prioridad en este momento es defender la base del ataque. '' Dijo Reggie en tono serio.

'' _Lo sabia al final el era otro conductor mentiroso, escapo en la primera oportunidad que se le presento, ¿un momento porque estoy un poco triste por ese conductor? El es otro conductor mentiroso deja de preocuparte por él y concéntrate en las órdenes del Comandante._ '' Pensó Samanta un poco confundida.

Sin ninguna palabra más Reggie, Bryan, Samanta y Alex se dirigieron a sus puestos para proteger su base del ataque sorpresa.

**Parte 3**

Reggie llego a unos de los muros de la fortaleza y con unos binoculares vio un escuadrón de conductores que se aproximaban poco a poco, a lo lejos parecían un escuadrón de 60 conductores lo suficiente para hacerle un gran daño a la fortaleza.

'' Prepárense para la batalla esta vez quieren eliminarnos de una vez por todas. '' Dijo Reggie a sus soldados.

'' Comandante según los hombres que se encuentran afuera han reportado que la persona que comanda la unidad de los conductores es ''ella''. '' Dijo uno de los soldados a Reggie.

'' Bryan que enfoques todo el ataque afuera de la fortaleza hasta que todos los civiles estén evacuados. '' Dijo Reggie dando la orden.

En ese instante otra explosión se escucho pero esta vez era en uno de los muros de la fortaleza. Reggie rápidamente volteo a ver lo que estaba pasando y era otro grupo de conductores sin que nadie lo notara se acercaron a la fortaleza sin ser detectados. Reggie al ver el grupo de conductores dio la orden de disparar para alejarlos lo más rápido de las paredes para darles más tiempo para evacuar a los civiles. Los conductores rápidamente rompieron las defensas de la fortaleza y tres de ellos ya estaban dentro de la fortaleza liderando a lo más conductores para el ataque.

'' Espero que ese conductor amante de los humanos este aquí, realmente quiero patearle el trasero. '' Dijo Tony entrando a la fortaleza.

'' Sigues molesto porque no lo venciste y fue él quien te pateo el trasero. '' Dijo Lance en forma burlista.

'' Cierra la boca, sino mal recuerdo a ti también te pateo el trasero. '' Dijo Tony burlándose.

'' Quieres morir porque te daré una muerte rápida. '' Dijo Lance enojado.

'' No te tengo miedo idiota. '' Dijo Tony enojado.

'' Ya basta los dos no estamos aquí para verlos pelear, estamos aquí para acabar con la rebelión así que dejen sus tonterías para más tarde. '' Dijo Jon mirando a Tony y Lance.

'' De acuerdo pero yo seré el único en acabarlo. '' Dijo Tony confiado.

'' Sera él, el que acabe contigo. '' Dijo Lance burlándose de Tony.

'' Ya basta, recuerden que nuestra comandante esta aquí también y ustedes dos saben que a ella no le gusta el fracaso así si quieren que sus traseros estén intacto es mejor que ganemos esta batalla contra la rebelión. '' Dijo Jon a sus dos compañeros.

'' De acuerdo pero me adelantare a buscar a ese conductor. '' Dijo Tony al lanzarse al ataque.

'' Ese idiota me asegurare que no muera por una tontería así que me adelantare con él. '' Dijo Lance empezando a seguir a Tony.

'' De acuerdo, pero nuestra misión es destruir todo el lugar y capturar a todos estos humanos. '' Dijo Jon a Lance.

Sin ningún momento para perder los dos conductores se lanzaron al ataque.

**Parte 4**

La batalla en la fortaleza era caótica los conductores poco a poco estaban derribando las defensas de la fortaleza, los muros poco a poco estaban siendo invadidos por mas conductores, los poderes de los conductores estaban siendo la diferencia notable en la batalla y Reggie rápidamente se percato de eso.

Samanta estaba todavía en el campo de batalla evacuando a los civiles, ella portaba una arma nueve milímetros era lo único que contaba para protegerse ya que su prioridad era la evacuación total de los civiles, pero en ese momento Samanta se dio cuenta que los conductores rompieron las defensas y que no les dio mucho tiempo para la evacuación, ella se preparo para el enfrentamiento ya que era inevitable. Samanta empezó a disparar su arma a los conductores, los conductores parecían tener un tipo de poder luminoso de color violeta pero la luz era muy débil así que los conductores eran de bajo nivel y era más fácil acabar con ellos, Samanta con su arma ya había derribado a dos de los conductores sus análisis eran correctos esos conductores eran de nivel muy bajo asi que podía acabar con ellos y asegurar la protección de los civiles sin ningún problema pero en ese momento vio a una niña de cabello rubio, la niña era Amy que por alguna razón estaba en el campo de batalla.

'' ¿Amy qué haces aquí? Esta no es una segura vete al refugio rápido. '' Dijo Samanta acercándose a Amy.

'' No puedo la puerta está cerrada. '' Dijo Amy apuntando el lugar donde se encontraba el refugio.

Samanta vio el lugar donde Amy estaba apuntando y vio que la puerta había sido bloqueada por una enorme roca de concreto, la roca parecía haber sido creada rápidamente para sellar la puerta, solo un conductor de poder de concreto pudo haber hecho la roca tan rápido.

'' Rápido Amy te llevare al otro refugio. '' Dijo Samanta tomando a Amy de la mano.

Pero otra roca de concreto cayo rápidamente donde se encontraba Samanta y Amy, Samanta rápidamente sujeto a Amy y esquivo la roca, Samanta rápidamente se levanto y vio a un conductor que hace unos pocos días se encontró con él, ese conductor la quedo mirando y le sonrió de forma maligna.

'' Te encontré. '' Dijo Tony sonriendo en forma maliciosa.

'' Eres tu conductor asqueroso. '' Dijo Samanta enfurecida.

'' Hey donde está tu amigo ese conductor traidor, lo quiero asesinar. '' Dijo Tony mirando a Samanta.

'' ¿Amigo? Ese conductor esta de su lado no me vengas que no está de su lado. '' Dijo Samanta algo confundida.

'' Mira no tengo tiempo para perderlo contigo, pero ese conductor al momento que las protegió se convirtió en el enemigo de los conductores asi que nuestra obligación es acabar con cualquier traidor. '' Dijo Tony perdiendo la paciencia.

'' ¿_En realidad Delsin no está del lado de los conductores? Espera un momento porque lo llamo por su nombre y porque diablos estoy feliz que no esté de su lado, algo anda definitivamente mal conmigo. '' _Pensó Samanta confundida.

'' Basta de perder el tiempo acabare con todos en este instante. '' Dijo Tony perdiendo la paciencia.

Tony levanto su manos hacia arriba creando una enorme bola de concreto, su ataque era peligroso no había tiempo para escapar ni para cubrirse del ataque Samanta estaba en una situación muy peligrosa pero en ese instante se escucho unos disparo que provenían atrás de Samanta era su compañero Alex que le estaba disparando a Tony.

'' Samanta rápido lleva a Amy a un lugar seguro yo me ocupare de distraer al conductor. '' Grito Alex a lo lejos que aun estaba disparándole a Tony.

Alex empezó a dispararle a Tony a distancia y eso hiso que Tony se desconcentrara y detener la enorme bola de concreto que estaba formando, Samanta agarro a Amy y empezó a correr pero en ese instante su camino lo bloquearon con otro tipo de elemento, enfrente de Samanta estaba una muralla de hielo otro conductor apareció y disparo una bola cristalina a las manos de Alex que estaba disparándole a Tony.

'' Enserio dos humanos te están causando problemas, en verdad eres patético. '' Dijo Lance apareciendo enfrente de Tony.

'' Cállate Lance, ¿qué demonios haces aquí? '' Dijo Tony molesto.

'' Vengo para cuidar tu trasero, veo que eres muy torpe para dejarte solo. '' Dijo Lance burlándose de Tony.

A unos pocos metros de ellos se encontraba Alex, Samanta y Amy atrapados por dos conductores que tenían enfrente de ellos, las otras unidades estaban todavía luchando para que los conductores no tomaran la fortaleza otros estaban evacuando a los civiles y el comandante estaba en el otro lado de la fortaleza resistiendo para que no caiga en manos de los conductores, la situación era un caos Samanta no podía creer lo que estaba viendo este era el día que iba a caer la rebelión este día era donde todo terminara para ella en ese momento Samanta volteo su mirada a los dos conductores que estaban enfrente de ella y vio que Tony estaba haciendo otra bola de concreto esta era pequeña y apuntaba hacia donde estaban ellos y solo pensó que esta era el fin. Y sin ningún instante Tony lanzo la bola de concreto donde se encontraba Samanta, Alex y Amy.

**Parte 5**

En ese instante lanzo la bola de concreto hacia Samanta Alex y Amy, Samanta pensó que en verdad era su fin en verdad iba a morir, toda su vida paso enfrente a sus ojos recordó cosas triste y cosas alegres.

'' _He peleado protegiendo a la humanidad, he conocido a varias personas buenas como Alex, Amy y el Comandante Rowe, Comandante Rowe es una lástima le he fallado aunque la verdad solo quería que me viera un poco más. '' _Pensó Samanta con tristeza ya que eran sus últimos momentos y luego apareció otra imagen en su cabeza, era de un conductor que hace unos días lo conoció. '' _Que gracioso en mis últimos momentos pienso en el, enserio algo anda mal conmigo, aunque fuera un gracioso que me rescataría como la ultima vez, he he he pensando que un conductor venga a rescatarme que tan bajo he caído pero al menos el era un poco diferente a los demás conductores. '' _Pensó Samanta en su último momento.

La bola de concreto ya se encontraba a mitad de camino donde se encontraba Samanta y los otros, solo pudieron cerrar los ojos y esperar lo inevitable pero en ese momento escucharon un estallido la bola de concreto había sido destruida, Samanta volteo a ver qué había pasado en la cima de la muralla vio a una persona que estaba parada viéndola a ella, esa persona bajo de la muralla de una forma llamativa convirtiéndose en bola de cenizas que se acercaba a ellos a gran velocidad, Samanta no podía creer lo que estaba viendo, Amy vio a la persona y empezó a saltar de felicidad, Alex estaba confundido de lo que estaba pasando, Tony y Lance lo vieron y se prepararon para atacar. La persona que la salvo estaba enfrente de ellos.

'' Lo siento por llegar tarde pero los héroes tenemos que hacer nuestra entrada. ''

Samanta solo movió la cabeza en de acuerdo a sus palabras, enfrente de ella estaba la persona que no solo una sino dos veces la había salvado de situaciones de peligro, enfrente de ella estaba un conductor diferente a los demás, enfrente era una persona que últimamente estaba en sus pensamientos, enfrente de ella estaba una persona cuyo nombre es Delsin Rowe. Un hombre, un conductor de lo cual apareció para protegerlos.

Delsin Rowe entra al lugar de la batalla.

* * *

><p><strong>Nota del autor<strong>

**Bueno les quiero dar unas explicaciones de tres conductores ya que no tuve tiempo de describirlo así que decidi en las notas del autor para escribir sus apariencia y poderes para que sepan cómo son ellos ya que ellos tres estarán la mayoría parte de la historia asi les describiré sus aparencia.**

**Nombre: Tony**

**Poder: Concreto**

**Edad: 19**

**Tony es un chico de cabello rubio puntiagudo y de ojos azules, su personalidad es de un altanero impulsivo y con carácter fuerte busca oportunidades para pelear y esta muy orgulloso de su poder.**

**Nombre: Lance**

**Poder: Hielo**

**Edad: 23**

**Lance es un joven de cabello azul debido a su poder se torno azul que originalmente era negro con ojos azules claros debido a su poder, tiene una personalidad burlista, le fascina molestar a Tony pero también tiende a ser serio cuando la situación lo requiere.**

**Nombre: Jon**

**Poder: ¿?**

**Edad: 28**

**Es el líder de los tres, tiene el cabello negro, su cabello le llega hasta los hombros, tiene ojos negros y es el más serio de los tres pero tiene una personalidad calmada y es un buen líder que Tony y Lance lo respetan mucho.**

**Esa es la información hasta los momentos mientras más avanza la historia más conoceremos a nuestros tres conductores.**

**Bueno eso es todo por los momentos Delsin entro al lugar de la pelea como resultara todo ganara Delsin enfrente de tantos conductores quédense para averiguarlo. Hasta la próxima.**


	4. Conductor contra Conductores

**Hola a todos les vuelvo a traer otro emocionante capitulo de Un Mundo Infame aquí veremos batallas entre conductores así que disfrútenlo porque está lleno de acción.**

* * *

><p><strong>Conductor Contra Conductores<strong>

**Parte 1**

Reggie Rowe el comandante de la rebelión estaba defendiendo la base contra un ataque sorpresa de parte de los conductores, la batalla estaba siendo poco a poco dominada por los conductores Reggie temía por lo peor su gente no podía hacer mucho contra los poderes de los conductores ya dos de las paredes que defendían la fortaleza fueron tomadas por los conductores, Reggie lo único que podía hacer era evacuar a todos a una zona de escape segura ya que se dio cuenta que esta batalla ya era de los conductores. Pero en ese Reggie volteo a ver a lo que parecía el centro de la fortaleza era un patio grande pero en ese momento habían conductores y humanos peleando pero hubo un grupo de tres personas que le llamo la atención y ese grupo estaba Samanta, Alex y Amy que se estaban enfrentando a dos conductores que los tenían acorralados, uno de ellos estaba formando una enorme bola de concreto y el otro hiso una pequeña muralla que los rodeaba a los tres para que no pudieran escapar en ese instante Reggie corrió donde se encontraban ellos para salvarlos pero un conductor le impidió el camino, Reggie no tenía tiempo para perder así que saco su arma un revolver y le disparo al conductor que estaba enfrente así abriéndose paso para tratar de salvar a Samanta, Alex y Amy pero cuando Reggie volvió a mirar la ubicación donde ellos se encontraban pero ya era tarde la bola gigante se dirigía hacia ellos, Reggie solo pudo ver como la bola gigante iba a asesinar a ellos, pero de repente se escucho un estallido la bola de concreto fue impactada por algo desconocido y fue destruida en el instante, Reggie volteo a ver donde provenía la fuente de donde venia la intercepción, para su sorpresa Reggie vio a una persona con su mano derecha apuntando donde estaba la bola de concreto, su mano no sostenía nada ni una arma o bazuca o cualquier tipo de arma que podría hacer explotar esa enorme bola de concreto simplemente era una mano normal, Reggie lo quedo viendo por unos segundos mas pero la persona que estaba encima de la muralla empezó a bajar de los muros rápidamente de una forma llamativa llegando al lugar donde se encontraban Samanta, Alex y Amy, cuando llego a ese lugar Reggie lo reconoció quien era esa persona era el conductor que se hacía pasar por su hermano era el conductor que había desaparecido en el momento de ataque, simplemente Reggie vio al conductor acercarse a Samanta y escucho lo que él le dijo:

'' Lo siento por llegar tarde pero los héroes tenemos que hacer nuestra entrada. ''

**Parte 2**

Delsin Rowe apareció enfrente de Samanta para su sorpresa se encontró con dos conductores que se había enfrentado antes cuando llego a este mundo todo confuso.

'' ¿Te encuentras bien? '' Pregunto Delsin a Samanta.

'' ¿Qué haces aquí? '' Dijo Samanta confundida.

'' No te lo dije, los héroes tenemos que venir al rescatar a las personas en apuros. '' Dijo Delsin sonriendo.

'' Pero eres un conductor, ¿estás dispuesto a pelear contra tu propia clase solo para salvarnos? '' Dijo Samanta confundida.

'' La verdad no sé porque están luchando los conductores y las personas pero algo si te diré que descubriré lo que está pasando en este lugar y le pondré fin a esta guerra que tienen aunque tenga que pelear con todos los conductores del planeta. '' Dijo Delsin viendo a Samanta fijamente a los ojos.

Samanta no lo podía creer ese conductor acaba de decir que pelearía con todos los de su misma clase solo para terminar esta guerra que llevan años peleando, pero Samanta estaba muy sorprendida enserio Delsin no era como los conductores que ella conocía algo en el era diferente algo en Delsin que ella no podía dejar de asombrarse, pero en ese momento los otros dos conductores que los estaban atacando se pusieron enfrente de Delsin.

'' Ya era hora que aparecieras traidor. '' Dijo Tony acercándose a Delsin.

'' Ustedes son los tipos que derrote fácilmente ¿verdad? '' Dijo Delsin en forma burlista.

'' Cállate bastardo esta vez te matare maldito traidor. '' Dijo Tony enojado.

'' Muy interesante tu discurso, enserio crees pelear contra todos los conductores del planeta para acabar esta guerra, sabía que eras un traidor pero no pensé que eras un idiota. '' Dijo Lance acercándose a Delsin.

'' ¿Enserio? Para mi ustedes son lo más bajo, atacando personas sin poderes solo porque se creen superiores es algo que no puedo perdonar. Aunque yo sea un conductor eso no significa que voy hacer lo que plazca con mis poderes por eso he decidido ayudar a las personas con ellos aunque sea un camino difícil pero es la decisión que he tomado. '' Dijo Delsin poniéndose enfrente de Tony y Lance.

'' Has cavado tu propia tumba traidor. '' Dijo Tony enojado.

'' Morirás en este momento traidor. '' Dijo Lance poniéndose en guardia.

'' Es hora de comenzar. '' Dijo Delsin corriendo hacia los dos conductores.

**Parte 3**

Delsin uso su poder de humo para desplegarse por los lados ya que se enfrentaba a dos conductores asi que tenía que ser muy cuidadoso y además el estaba en un campo de batalla la rebelión estaba peleando con los conductores así que le era muy difícil moverse con libertad. Rápidamente Tony empezó a disparar bolas de concreto a Delsin pero como la última vez el las esquivaba fácilmente pero en ese momento Lance saco su espada que era una katana japonesa y la empezó a cubrir con su poder de hielo y con un movimiento de ambas manos Lance atravesó el suelo con su espada haciendo que todo el suelo se congelara así haciendo que Delsin no se desplegara con tanta facilidad lo cual resulto muy efectivo. Delsin sabía que no podía permanecer en su forma de humo por mucho tiempo y se sorprendió que el conductor de hielo descubriera ese detalle tan rápidamente lo cual lo hacia un enemigo muy peligroso sin tiempo para pensar Tony lanzo mas rocas de concreto donde estaba Delsin que rápidamente trato de esquivarla pero una lo alcanzo y lo empujo hacia atrás dejándolo tirado en el suelo pero el golpe no fue tan grave.

'' Deja que te asesinemos fácilmente ya conozco tu patrón de ataque traidor. '' Dijo Lance confiado.

'' ¿A si? Solo porque conoces mi poder un poco crees que derrotaras estas muy equivocado. '' Dijo Delsin levantándose del suelo.

Samanta llevo a Amy y Alex un poco lejos donde se encontraba Delsin peleando contra los conductores pero Samanta solo podía ver la pelea desde lejos, ella por alguna razón se empezó a preocupar por Delsin al ver que los dos conductores tenían más ventaja que él.

'' ¿Qué está pasando? ¿Enserio ese conductor nos está protegiendo? '' Dijo Alex confundido.

'' Claro que si, Amy siempre supo que el era una buena persona, el no es malo es mi amigo. '' Dijo Amy contestándole a Alex.

'' Aun no me lo creo, ¿porque ese conductor pelearía contra su propia especie? Oye Samanta sabes mas sobre ese conductor. '' Dijo Alex volteando a ver a Samanta pero en ese instante ella solo estaba viendo la pelea de Delsin.

'' Oye Samanta reacciona. '' Dijo Alex enfrente de Samanta. Samanta reacciono y volteo a ver a Alex. '' Oye Samanta has estado actuando muy raro desde que conociste a ese conductor ¿enserio te encuentras bien? '' Dijo Alex preocupado por Samanta.

'' Perdona pero no te preocupes me encuentro bien. '' Dijo Samanta volteando a ver a Alex.

'' _¿Porque estoy tan preocupada por él? ¿Por qué volvió a rescatarme después que lo torture de esa manera? ¿Quién es él? ¿Por qué hace todo esto? _'' Pensaba Samanta confundida por las acciones de Delsin.

Pero en ese momento se acerco Reggie donde se encontraban ellos tres.

'' ¿Se encuentran bien, no están lastimados? '' Dijo Reggie preocupado.

'' Estamos bien Comandante no se preocupe. '' Dijo Alex a Reggie.

'' ¿No sé si mis ojos me están engañando pero ese conductor que capturamos está peleando contra su propia clase? '' Dijo Reggie confundido.

'' No Comandante incluso yo no sé lo que está pasando, pero por alguna razón ese conductor está peleando por la humanidad. '' Dijo Alex confundido.

'' Enserio, Delsin es alguien muy diferente a los demás conductores. '' Dijo Samanta volteando a ver el lugar donde estaba Delsin peleando.

**Parte 4**

Delsin se levanto del suelo pero en ese instante Lance se dirigió a el deslizándose por el hielo con gran velocidad, Delsin rápidamente se desplazo hacia a un lado pero con el hielo en el suelo le era muy difícil mantener el equilibrio, Tony aprovecho la oportunidad que Delsin estaba más concentrado en Lance así lanzo un ataque sorpresa a Delsin disparándole por la espalda pero gracias al desequilibrio de Delsin se resbalo y evito el ataque sorpresa de Tony lo cual lo puso furioso. Delsin se dirigió a una zona donde no tenia hielo en el suelo para ganar un poco mas de ventaja así que se dirigió a una de las paredes de la muralla lo más rápido al ver eso Lance persiguió a Delsin. Delsin subió rápido a la muralla y Lance lo alcanzo rápidamente ambos quedaron frente a frente.

'' Veo que no eres tan malo como pareces. '' Dijo Lance mirando a Delsin.

'' Tu no lo haces nada mal. '' Dijo Delsin a Lance.

'' Que tal si peleamos cuerpo a cuerpo quiero ver lo que eres capaz traidor. '' Dijo Lance poniéndose en guardia con su espada.

'' Interesante por mí no hay ningún problema. '' Dijo Delsin alistando con su mano derecha la cadena que sostenía.

Sin perder el tiempo Delsin se dirigió hacia a Lance rápidamente, Lance con un movimiento de su espada hiso un movimiento horizontal hacia el estomago de Delsin pero este con su cadena desvió el ataque y con su mano izquierda lanzo un golpe hacia la cara de Lance pero este rápidamente lo esquivo y lanzo una patada hacia las costillas de Delsin lo cual acertó haciendo que Delsin retrocediera un poco pero con un rápido movimiento de Lance alzo su espada en forma vertical hacia la cabeza de Delsin pero este rápidamente se transformo en humo y esquivo el ataque logrando ponerse a la espalda de Lance y lanzar una patada a la espalda de Lance haciendo que cayera al suelo, Delsin se acerco a Lance rápidamente para derrotarlo pero fue interrumpido por unas bolas de concreto Delsin rápidamente volteo de donde provenían esas bolas de concreto y vio al otro conductor Tony estando en el otro lado de la muralla y con su poder concreto salto para llegar donde se encontraba Delsin, cuando Tony llego al lugar de la pelea Delsin rápidamente uso su poder de humo para disparar a Tony pero este rápidamente hiso un escudo de concreto logrando protegerlo pero sin previo aviso atrás de Delsin Lance se había recuperado y lanzo una ráfaga de hielo lanzando a Delsin a la parte inferior de la muralla, Tony y Lance no perdieron el tiempo y se lanzaron donde se encontraba Delsin pero este rápidamente reacciono y se alejo del lugar poniéndose a unos pocos metros lejos de ellos, Delsin miraba la situación y estaba en clara desventaja porque eran dos contra uno pero estos dos conductores eran diferentes estaban al mismo nivel de Fetch y Eugene cuando los conoció iba a ser muy difícil vencerlos. Tony y Lance rápidamente se lanzaron al ataque sin ningún segundo para perder a ver eso Delsin lanzo una granada de azufre hacia ambos y logro distraerlo ya que les costaba respirar, rápidamente Delsin se dirigió hacia Lance ya que era el más fuerte y el más peligroso de los dos y con ambos puños llenos de su poder de humo golpeo a Lance en su cara y luego en estomago y con una patada lo lanzo hacia el suelo y en el suelo tendido Lance, Delsin con su poder de humo logro inmovilizar a Lance en el suelo pero aun él seguía vivo, al ver derrotado a Lance Delsin hiso lo mismo con Tony llego donde estaba el y hiso el mismo procedimiento al ver derrotado a los dos conductores Delsin se dirigió al lugar donde estaba Samanta y Reggie.

'' Reggie hermano ¿te encuentras bien? '' Dijo Delsin acercándose a Reggie.

'' ¿Delsin te encuentras bien? No te hicieron daño ¿verdad? '' Dijo Amy acercándose a Delsin.

'' Claro que me encuentro bien Amy, pero lo más importante es que ustedes se encuentre bien como mi trabajo de héroe es proteger a los que están en problemas. '' Dijo Delsin dándole unas palmaditas en la cabeza a Amy.

'' Oye en verdad no estás en lado de los conductores. '' Dijo Alex confundido.

'' Yo todavía no sé donde me encuentro y no sé porque hay esta guerra pero ahora quiero detener esta guerra entre conductores y humanos. '' Dijo Delsin determinado.

Por alguna razón Reggie le cree hay algo en sus ojos que dice la verdad, también ese conductor que se dice llamar su hermano dice algo sobre que él no es de este sitio y que conoce nada de esta guerra, ¿entonces todo lo que él dijo hasta ahora era verdad? Pero era demasiado temprano para sacar conclusiones así que Reggie decidió esperar un poco más para conocer a este conductor pero otro estallido se escucho otra de las murallas fue derribada cuando Reggie volteo a ver la situación estaba muy mal los conductores ya habían dominado la batalla por completo ya la rebelión ha sido vencida la peor pesadilla de Reggie se estaba haciendo realidad porque los hombres de la rebelión se rindieron porque sin ningún previo aviso aparecieron mas conductores y la batalla poco a poco se inclino al lado de los conductores Reggie se encontraba en el centro con Delsin y los demás así que los conductores llevaron a todos los humanos en el centro y los conductores rodeándolos era el peor de los escenarios.

'' Ya ríndanse pacíficamente hemos ganado esta guerra. '' Dijo Jon acercándose a Reggie.

'' Maldito conductor aunque hemos caído aquí habrá más humanos que lucharan. '' Dijo Reggie mirando fijamente a Jon.

'' Bueno esa es tu respuesta humano pero no te preocupes nuestra comandante en unos momentos llegara. '' Dijo Jon con desprecio a Reggie.

En ese momento llego un autobús muy llamativo lleno de colores de neón y encima de ese autobús se encontraba una chica con cabello purpura con un chaleco verde pero debajo del chaleco vestía una camiseta de color negro con pantalones del mismo color. Esa chica poco a poco se acercaba a Reggie y le dijo:

'' Vaya el gran comandante Rowe por fin ha caído. '' Dijo la chica en forma burlista.

'' Cállate maldita conductora, aunque yo haiga caído la humanidad seguirá peleando contra la escoria de tu clase. '' Dijo Reggie furioso.

'' No seas mal perdedor comandante Rowe nuestro emperador estará muy complacido conmigo cuando le muestre tu cabeza. '' Dijo la chica con tono juguetón.

'' Maldita seas. '' Dijo Reggie Furioso.

'' ¿Fetch? '' Dijo una voz interponiendo a ambos.

'' Oye Fetch tu también estas aquí, tienes una idea lo que está pasando aquí. ''Dijo Delsin acercándose a Fetch.

'' Oye no sé quién eres pero si estas en lado de estos humanos entonces eres nuestro enemigo. '' Dijo Fetch mirando fijamente a Delsin.

'' Vamos Fetch tu también no me reconoces soy yo Delsin. '' Dijo Delsin a Fetch.

'' Cállate conductor traidor, tu estas de lado de los humanos no actúes de forma amigable con nuestra comandante traidor. '' Dijo Jon mirando a Delsin.

'' Así que estas del lado de los conductores, yo sabía que nos estabas mintiendo. '' Dijo Reggie molesto.

'' Cálmense todos aquí, solo quiero saber que está pasando aquí, Fetch yo se que tu y Reggie jamás se han llevado bien pero no dejare que lo lastimes. '' Dijo Delsin mirando a Fetch.

'' Asi que estas del lado de los humanos pero lo siento tengo que llevar su cabeza a nuestro emperador y tener un buen asenso, nada personal pero si te metes no tendré más opción que matarte. '' Dijo Fetch mirando fijamente a Delsin.

'' Fetch aunque seas tú no permitiré que le pongas una mano encima a Reggie si no hay otra opción tendré que pelear contigo. '' Dijo Delsin a Fetch.

'' Creo que te será imposible, mira a tu alrededor están rodeados de conductores esta es su derrota traidor. '' Dijo Jon a Delsin.

Mirando la situación de un lado Delsin vio que estaba rodeado de conductores pero algo que le llamo la atención de Delsin desde el principio que los conductores parecían tener el mismo poder y se acordó que contra el D.U.P. Delsin peleo con muchos conductores de concreto pero esta vez los conductores tenían el poder de neón de Fetch pero no era tan poderoso como el de Fetch sino más débil el ejemplo lo vio con Augustine ella era conductor primario y los soldados del D.U.P. eran personas con el gen conductor pero no conductores primarios pero se le podían dar poderes de los conductores más poderosos que ellos logrando así que los que tenían el gen conductor despertara poderes y en este caso a ellos les dieron el poder de Fetch.

'' Por lo que veo ustedes están en desventaja en este momento. '' Dijo Delsin en forma burlista.

'' De que estás hablando traidor, nosotros somos lo que tenemos toda la ventaja. '' Dijo Jon confundido con lo que dijo Delsin.

'' Su desventaja más grande es que todos los conductores de aquí tienen el mismo poder, si fuera otro poder hubiéramos perdido esta batalla pero me alegra que todavía podamos ganar esta pelea. '' Dijo Delsin con toda confianza.

'' De qué diablos estás hablando, explícate de una buena vez. '' Dijo Fetch molesta.

'' Parece tú no eres la Fetch que yo conozco sino sabrías de lo que soy capaz pero al poner a todos estos conductores con el mismo poder para mi es más fácil vencerlos. '' Dijo Delsin confiado.

Samanta estaba atrás de Delsin estaba escuchando todo lo que decía Delsin al parecer conocía a esa chica y también habla de que se conocen para Samanta todo lo que decía Delsin era confuso pero algo en el dice la verdad pero en ese momento Delsin hiso un movimiento con la manos las estiro apuntando donde estaban los conductores y empezó a ver algo verdaderamente impresionante.

**Parte 5**

Delsin estiro sus manos ambas apuntando de lados opuesto pero dirigiéndose a los conductores, Delsin sabía que todos ellos tenían el poder de neón de Fetch asi lo que iba hacer Delsin era muy sencillo extraerles los poderes a todos esos conductores de manera masiva e instantánea asi que Delsin se preparo para su ataque.

Sin ningún segundo para perder Delsin empezó a extraerle los poderes de los conductores sus manos se estaban llenando del poder de neón de los conductores Fetch, Jon, Reggie y Samanta no podían creer lo que estaban viendo los poderes de los conductores se estaba extrayendo pero se dirigía a las manos de Delsin de forma masiva recolectando cada poder de cada conductor que los estaba rodeando.

Con otro movimiento de las manos de Delsin las levanto creando una gran burbuja que los rodeaba a todos y solo se elevaron los conductores ya que era muy fácil ya que estaban rodeando a las personas en un gran círculo, Delsin apuntando con sus manos empezó a disparar una ráfaga de laser hacia todos los conductores que estaban elevados logrando vencer a cada uno de los conductores en cuestión de segundo algo que era sumamente sorprendente.

Fetch vio que su ejército fue derrotado en cuestión de segundos y tan fácilmente simplemente no lo podía creer quien era ese conductor como pudo hacer eso pero ese no era el momento para hacer preguntas viendo la desventaja que tenia Fetch empezó a huir pero Delsin vio que Fetch empezó a huir el la persiguió, Fetch usando su poder de neón empezó a correr pero para su mayor sorpresa que Delsin la estaba alcanzando con el mismo poder de neón que ella estaba usando solo se estaba preguntando en ese mismo momento ¿Quién diablos es ese conductor?

'' Ríndete Fetch ya no tienes escapatoria. '' Dijo Delsin acercándose a Fetch.

'' Cállate maldito traidor. '' Dijo Fetch mientras lanzaba rayos de neón hacia Delsin.

Delsin empezó a disparar rayos mientras corría lo mismo lo hacia Fetch era una batalla de velocidad pero de repente la velocidad de Fetch empezó a bajar y empezó a recordar que parte de su poder fue absorbido mientras Delsin absorbía todos los poderes de los conductores haciéndola más débil a Fetch pero lo contrario es que Delsin estaba en buena forma y poco a poco la estaba alcanzando.

Delsin levanto su mano y lanzo una granada pero esta vez no era de azufre sino de neón enfrente de Fetch, ella no pudo esquivarla y entro a una especie de burbuja que hiso sus movimiento más lentos aprovechando esa oportunidad Delsin empezó a disparar otra ráfaga de rayos de neón donde encontraba Fetch para poder inmovilizarla lo cual resulto un éxito el plan de Delsin ya Fetch cayó al suelo.

'' Vamos mátame traidor. '' Dijo Fetch furiosa.

'' Claro que no lo hare Fetch, tu eres mi amiga. '' Dijo Delsin acercándose Fetch.

Delsin uso su poder de neón para amarar a Fetch dejándola inmóvil pero viva, Delsin cargo con Fetch hacia la base de la rebelión de su hermano.

**Parte 6**

'' Oye Reggie mira lo que traje. '' Dijo Delsin llegando a la base cargando a Fetch en sus brazos.

'' Así que estas de nuestro lado conductor. '' Dijo Reggie mirando a Delsin.

'' Vamos Reg, todavía sigues diciendo que no soy tu hermano que más pruebas quieres que te dé. '' Dijo Delsin desanimado.

'' Bueno quiero escuchar tu historia haber si dices la verdad. '' Dijo Reggie a Delsin.

'' Por esa razón traigo a Fetch porque yo también quiero escuchar lo que está pasando en este mundo. '' Dijo Delsin en tono serio.

'' De acuerdo, pero esta será una larga platica que vamos a tener sígueme hacia mi oficina y tráela a ella también. '' Dijo Reggie apuntando a Fetch.

'' De acuerdo. '' Dijo Delsin de acuerdo lo que le dijo su hermano. '' Oye chica linda tu también vienes porque quiero que escuches mi historia y que confíes en mi. '' Dijo Delsin sonriéndole a Samanta.

'' Cállate conductor solo iré para saber si dices la verdad. '' Dijo Samanta un poco apenada.

Delsin, Reggie, Samanta, Alex, Fetch, Bryan y Amy se dirigieron a la oficina de Reggie para discutir la verdad de ese conductor llamado Delsin Rowe y lo que él tenía que decirles.

* * *

><p><strong>Notas del Autor<strong>

**Bueno este fue otro emocionante capitulo de Infamous Un Mundo Infame, por fin Delsin obtendrá respuesta de ese mundo loco donde se encuentra pero las cosas no serán tan fáciles como parecen estará Delsin preparado para lo que sigue podrá derrotar a todos los conductores del planeta y quien es el emperador de los conductores cada vez este mundo es muy confuso pero no se pierdan la verdad en el próximo capítulo.**

**Posdata**

**Si les gusta la acción les recomiendo mi otra historia: Infamous: la caja de pandora ya que es un crossover de Infamous, tekken, street figthers y está basado en el juego de ps3 de street figthers x tekken y está llena de acción así que se la recomiendo.**

**Hasta la próxima.**


	5. La Rebelion de Reggie Rowe

**Hola a todos les traigo otro capítulo de Un Mundo Infame aquí les traigo una historia muy interesante sobre un gran personaje del juego de Infamous así que espero que disfruten del capítulo porque está muy bueno.**

* * *

><p><strong>La Rebelión de Reggie Rowe<strong>

**Parte 1**

Después de la gran batalla que se llevo para proteger la rebelión contra el ataque de los conductores, la rebelión resulto ganadora de la batalla pero la victoria se debía a la gracias de un conductor llamado Delsin Rowe que salvo a la rebelión de una derrota inevitable ya que venció a todos los conductores de una manera muy sencilla y rápida, pero para las personas eso era algo imperdonable porque un conductor fue quien los salvo y eso es algo muy humillante para ellos, el Comandante Reggie Rowe tenía mucha curiosidad sobre este conductor ya que se comportaba de manera diferente a los demás conductores así que decidió llevárselo a su oficina para que ellos pudieran hablar más tranquilo y saber más de lo que estaba pasando, Delsin estuvo de acuerdo con Reggie ya que él quiera saber más sobre el mundo donde se encontraba así que siguió a Reggie hasta su oficina seguido por varias personas.

Habían varias personas en la oficina de Reggie y todas estaban para saber la verdad, en la oficina estaban reunidos: Samanta, Bryan, Alex, Amy y Fetch. Fetch se encontraba encadenada ya que era la prisionera de guerra a los lados estaban Alex y Bryan cuidando de ella que no hiciera un movimiento sospechoso, Samanta y Amy se encontraban sentadas en una esquina de la oficina mientras Reggie se sentó en su escritorio y Delsin se sentó enfrente del escritorio de Reggie.

'' De acuerdo, estamos aquí para saber cuáles son tus verdaderas intenciones y tienes que contestar con la verdad, ya que veo que no estás en el lado de los conductores pero eso no significa que confiaremos en ti. '' Dijo Reggie mirando fijamente a Delsin.

'' Reggie te dire la verdad, en un principio no tengo la menor idea de lo que está pasando aquí, pero este lugar es muy diferente de donde yo vengo no entiendo nada de esta guerra entre humanos y conductores. '' Dijo Delsin mirando a Reggie.

'' ¿Cómo que es un lugar diferente de dónde vienes? '' Pregunto Samanta.

'' Si, es un lugar diferente ya que de donde soy la ciudad de Seattle está en perfectas condiciones y el mundo vive en armonía con los conductores. '' Dijo Delsin seriamente.

'' ¡MENTIRIA! '' Grito Alex irritado. '' Es una mentira que los humanos y los conductores vivan en armonía eso es imposible. '' Dijo Alex irritado.

'' Es la verdad, yo soy la prueba de ello, sino yo los hubiera atacado hace mucho tiempo y además quiero ayudarlos para que terminen esta guerra sin sentido, por favor Reggie cuéntame lo que está pasando para que les pueda ayudar. '' Dijo Delsin mirando a Reggie.

'' De acuerdo, te contare mi historia. '' Dijo Reggie en tono serio.

'' Comandante, ¿está seguro? '' Dijo Bryan mirando a Reggie.

'' Si, además el tiene razón si estuviera en nuestra contra ya nos hubiera atacado desde hace mucho tiempo no lo crees, además algo me dice en mi interior que le cuente mi historia. '' Dijo Reggie serio.

'' Gracias Reggie por confiar en mí. '' Dijo Delsin sonriendo.

'' Voy a comenzar mi historia va hacer larga asi que deber escuchar bien. '' Dijo Reggie a Delsin.

'' No te preocupes escuchare cada detalle. '' Dijo Delsin a Reggie.

En ese momento Reggie se acomodo en su asiento y empezó a narrar su historia desde el principio todo lo que Reggie Rowe sabia y lo que había vivido, esta es su historia.

**Parte 2**

**Salmon Bay 8 años atrás**

Era un día normal en la comunidad Akomish todo era pacifico sin nada fuera de lo común, ese día un chico estaba en busca de su hermano menor ya que desde la mañana no lo había visto y salió a buscarlo.

'' Delsin, Delsin donde te has metido. '' Gritaba un chico adolecente.

'' Hey Reg ¿Qué es lo que quieres? '' Dijo un chico que estaba en el techo de un almacén.

'' Delsin ¿Qué demonios haces allí arriba? '' Dijo Reggie a Delsin que se encontraba en el techo.

'' Nada Reg, solo estoy viendo el paisaje. '' Dijo Delsin en forma burlona.

'' Sabes que no te creo nada, espera un momento subiré allí. '' Dijo Reggie un poco molesto.

'' No Reg, no tienes que subir. '' Dijo Delsin algo nervioso.

Reggie llego hasta donde estaba Delsin y se llevo una sorpresa.

'' Delsin ¿Qué diablos haces? '' Dijo Reggie furioso.

'' Solo demostrando mi arte. '' Dijo Delsin sonriendo.

'' ¿Arte? Esto es vandalismo Delsin, tienes una idea de lo que haces. '' Dijo Reggie furioso.

'' Vamos Reggie no para que te pongas asi solo un poco de pintura. '' Dijo Delsin despreocupado.

'' Poco de pintura, has vandalismo el cartel de la ciudad tienes una idea de lo que pasara si alguien te mira haciendo esto, iras directamente a la cárcel, es suficiente tu vienes conmigo. '' Dijo Reggie enfurecido tomando a Delsin por las orejas.

'' ¡Ouch! Reggie eso duele. '' Dijo Delsin protestando mientras su hermano jalaba su oreja.

Reggie y Delsin Rowe en ese tiempo era unos adolecentes despreocupados por la vida, Delsin era un chico de 16 anos rebelde y Reggie era un chico de 23 anos serio y calmado, en ese momento Delsin se encontraba en el techo de un almacén que tenía un gran cartel de propaganda pero este estaba lleno de pintura de aerosol que tenía un dibujo de un gato atrapando un pez con una caña de pescar, Reggie solo pudo ver el retrato que su hermano dibujo en el cartel con enojo mientras ambos se alejan del lugar.

**Parte 3**

Reggie llevo a Delsin de las orejas hasta un almacén donde unas personas los estaban esperando, Reggie abrió las puertas del almacén y se encontró a dos mujeres mayores de edad y un hombre mayor de edad sentados en una mesa conversando hasta que vieron a Reggie entrando por la puerta mientras tiraba de las orejas a su hermano.

'' Lo siento por llegar tarde pero tuvo un contratiempo. '' Dijo Reggie irritado

'' No te preocupes acabamos de llegar de todos modos. '' Dijo una de las Señoras amablemente.

'' Delsin, dime que no estabas causando problemas de nuevo. '' Dijo el Señor acercándose a Delsin.

'' Claro que no, solo estaba demostrando mi arte. '' Dijo Delsin defendiéndose.

'' ¿tu arte? Eso era vandalismo Delsin, tienes idea de lo que haces. '' Dijo Reggie molesto.

'' Bueno es suficiente, este día hay que celebrarlo ya que Reggie dará un gran paso en su vida. '' Dijo una de las señoras acercándose a Reggie y a Delsin.

'' Bueno Betty tiene razón, hoy es tu día Reggie desde hoy tendrás un futuro brillante. '' Dijo el Señor poniendo una mano en el hombro a Reggie.

'' Gracias, Mama Papa hare que estén orgullosos de mi. '' Dijo Reggie sonriendo.

'' Reggie felicidades por entrar a la academia policial, cuando seas todo un policía hare un retrato solo para ti. '' Dijo Delsin sonriendo.

'' Espero que no te arreste cuando vea ese retrato. '' Dijo Reggie un poco preocupado.

'' De acuerdo empecemos la celebración. '' Dijo el padre de Reggie.

La familia Rowe hiso una pequeña reunión por celebrar el ingreso de Reggie a la academia de policía, en la reunión se encontraban los padres de Reggie y Delsin, el padre de ellos era un señor de 40 años y la madre de ellos era de la misma edad y entre ellos se encontraba una amiga de la familia Betty que estaba celebrando junto con ellos ese día que sería especial para ellos y una vez que llegaron los hermanos Rowe la celebración comenzó.

**Parte 4**

La celebración ya había terminado, todos estaban platicando en la mesa felizmente disfrutando el momento mientras Delsin se dirigió al sofá y encendió la televisión y empezó a ver las noticias que se transmitía en ese momento.

'' Noticias de última hora una de las ciudades más importante del país ha estado en cuarentena por razones de seguridad nacional, Empire City ha sido cerrada por razones desconocida y es imposible tener acceso a la ciudad toda comunicación ha sido bloqueada y nadie puede contactarse con sus familiares fuera o dentro de la ciudad, el gobierno de Estados Unidos ha comunicado que hará todo lo posible por auxiliar a las personas que se encuentra en la ciudad, otros informes nos dice que hubo una especie de explosión dentro de la ciudad pero el gobierno no ha confirmado nada aun, otros informes nos dice que es una conspiración del gobierno pero nada concreto pero toda la nación está en alerta por la situación que hay en Empire City… Esperen un momento nos acaban de informar que Empire City acaba de ser destruida no hay información de lo que sucedió pero estas son las imágenes que nos acaban de llegar. ''

En ese momento el reportero mostraba imágenes de cómo Empire City fue devastada por una gran explosión de razones desconocidas y las imágenes mostraban que no habían rastro alguno de la ciudad, solo que quedo completamente destruida.

'' Esto es increible la ciudad de Empire City ha sido completamente destruida el gobierno todavia no ha dado declaraciones pero han dado un comunicado que la nacion esta en alerta nacional ante esta crisis que tiene consternada a la nacion les seguiremos dando mas informacion ante esta situacion eso es todo por esto momentos. '' Dijo el reportero despidiendo la transmision.

Delsin quedo viendo las noticias cuando volteo su familia estaba junto con el viendo las noticias con gran preocupacion durante la situacion de Empire City.

'' No hay que preocuparnos de seguro todo volvera a la normalidad. '' Dijo el Senor Rowe tratando de confortar a su familia.

'' Bueno tienes que ir a descansar Reggie ya que manana es tu gran dia y necesitas tener toda la energia. '' Dijo la Senora Rowe a Reggie.

'' De acuerdo Mama ire a descansar, ya que manana sera mi primer dia en la academia. '' Dijo Reggie aceptando el consejo de su madre.

Reggie se fue a descansar a su cuarto para preparse para el dia siguiente ya que iba a empezar su nueva carrera como oficial policial y se fue a su cuarto a descansar.

3 Semanas Despues

En la academia policial de la ciudad de Seattle reunieron a todos los estudiantes por una emergencia todos fueron llevados a un gran salon donde todos los estudiantes se estaban preguntando que estaba sucediendo pero de repente en la parte mas alta del salon salio un hombre con un microfono y dijo:

'' Debido a las circuntacias en los ultimos dias hemos decidido cancelar las actividades en la academia por razones de seguridad, ya que nos han informado que ya estamos en alerta nacional y nos han dicho que por medida de seguridad tenemos que prosponer toda actividad en la academia todos los estudiantes volveran a sus hogares hasta nuevo aviso asi que empaquen sus cosas y buenas suerte. '' Dijo el hombre hablando por el microfono.

Todos los estudiantes aspirantes a ser oficiales estaban preocupados porque esto era algo que ellos no esperaban y se reunieron en un salon cercano.

'' Escucharon las noticias sobre New Maries. '' Dijo uno de los estudiantes.

'' Si, al parecer fue destruida igual que Empire City. '' Dijo otro estudiante.

'' De que estan hablando, que paso en esa ciudad. '' Dijo Reggie entrando a la conversacion.

'' Al parecer New Maries fue destruida por el mismo fenomeno de Empire City al parecer corren los rumores que han aparecido moustros en esas ciudades. '' Dijo un estudiante.

'' ¿moustros? Estas hablando enserio, tales cosas no existen es solo su imaginacion. '' Dijo Reggie seriamente.

'' No lo se, han aparecido imágenes de una bestia gigante por New Maries y fue ella que destruyo ambas ciudades. '' Dijo un estudiante asustado.

En ese momento otro estudiante abrio la puerta del salon todo asustado.

'' Vengan rapido hay algo en las noticias deberian ver. '' Dijo el estudiante todo nervioso.

Rapidamente Reggie y los demas estudiantes fueron a ver que pasaba y corrieron a llegar a la cafeteria de la academia ahí se encontraban todos los estudiantes en panico otros asustados otros con expreciones de sorprendido, al ver eso Reggie se estaba preguntando que estaba pasando pero vio un televisor grande en la cafeteria que estaban dando noticias de ultima hora y para su sorpresa vio las noticias y vio a un hombre hablando enfrente de la camara.

'' Hola ciudadanos del mundo, mi nombre es, la verdad no importa mi nombre pero les dire algo muy importante, los seres humanos ya no seran utiles desde ahora voy a comenzar una nueva era una era donde nosotros los Conductores gobernaremos la humanidad y no intente deternos porque los derrotaremos porque yo fui quien destruyo Empire City y New Maries eso solo es parte de mi poder y hare mi ejercito y destruire a todos lo que se opongan pero no se preocupen no matare a todos los humanos solo sobreviviran aquellos que tengan el Gen Conductor y los que no moriran acausa de la Plaga, no tienen forma de sobrevivir ahora nosotros los Conductores seremos la nueva era. '' Dijo el hombre al terminar la transmision.

Todos en la academia estaban asustado pero la pregunta mas importante era que era un ¿Conductor? Jamas se habia escuchado esa palabra pero el hombre de la transmision dijo que el fue el responsable de destruir dos ciudades enteras todos sabian que las bajas de vida de ambas ciudades eran de millones y el era responsable de tantas muertes los estudiantes estaban horrorisados ante la nueva amenaza, Reggie se mantenia sereno tratando de calmar a sus compañeros que estaban asustados y no sabian que hacer, Reggie decidio que era mejor irse de una vez a su hogar en Salmon Bay para estar con su familia hasta que toda esta situacion se calmara un poco pero parecia que no se iba a calmar tan rapido asi que Reggie se dirigio al dormitorio y empaco sus maletas para volver a su hogar.

**Parte 5**

Reggie tomo un bus que lo llevara a su hogar Salmon Bay pero habia mucho trafico ya que parece muchas personas parecen estar evacuando de las ciudades ya que no solo Empire City y New Maries fueron destruidas sino tambien la mayoria de las ciudades que estaban en la costa este fueron destruidas con varias ciudades destruidas las personas ya no se sentian seguras en sus propios hogares ya que la amenaza fue que iban a exterminanr a los humanos y abrir una nueva era, para Reggie era ridiculo pero con los hechos de que varias ciudades fueron destruidas la amenaza era real y ha cobrado vida de millones de personas asi que mejor era irse a su hogar y estar con su familia era lo unico que Reggie tenia en mente pero de repente hubo una explosion enfrente el autobus hiso una parada forzosa haciendo que todos los pasajeros se golpearan pero con heridas menores, Reggie levanto su cabeza y miro donde provenia la explosion, provenia de la ciudad de Seattle una gran explosion consumio gran parte de la ciudad en la autopista los conductores se bajaron de sus autos para ver la explosion con horror el panico no se hiso esperar las personas querian salir de la ciudad rapidamente pero como el trafico era grande y los autos no podian avanzar asi que decidieron correr lo mas lejos posible, Reggie hiso lo mismo pero el no corrio para irse de la ciudad sino corrio para su hogar para ver si su familia se encontraba bien y con la explosion Reggie se preocupo mas y se apresuro en llegar a Salmon Bay.

Reggie llego a Salmon Bay pero no estaba preparado al ver la escena en la cual el se encontraba su hogar Salmon Bay estaba destruida, Reggie no lo podia creer que era lo que habia pasada porque estaba pasando todo esto de repente se escucho un sonido Reggie volteo a ver donde provenia el sonido y era uno de sus amigos tirado en el suelo todo cubierto de herida y sangre.

'' Hey, ¿Carl que paso? ¿Por qué la comunidad Akomish se encuentra destruida? '' Dijo Reggie a su amigo preocupado.

'' Reggie corre, son unos moustros solo vinieron y empezaron a destruir todo sin razon alguna, ten cuidado y cuid… '' Sin terminar sus palabras Carl fallecio en los brazos de Reggie.

'' Carl responde, Carl no estes jugando, Calr no puedes morir aquí. '' Dijo Reggie con lagrimas en los ojos.

Reggie se levanto y dejo el cuerpo de su amigo en el suelo con lagrimas en los ojos Reggie se apresuro en ir con su familia, Reggie empezo a correr por todo Salmon Bay solo para encontrarse con varios de sus tribo Akomish muertos en las calles persona que el conocia ya estaban en el suelo sin vida la comunidad estaba totalmente destruida. Reggie solo tenia una cosa en la cabeza ¿Por qué? ¿Por qué esta pasando todo esto? Hace un mes todo estaba bien y ahora esta viendo que el mundo esta cambiando de una forma muy horrible, Reggie corrio lo mas rapido posible para encontrarse con su familia.

Luego de correr tanto Reggie vio a un grupo de personas que jamas el habia visto en su vida todas esas personas eran dirigidas por un solo hombre que se encontraba caminando enfrente de ellos y se dirigieron a un almacen, Reggie se aterro cuando vio a que almacen ellos se dirigian ese almacen era donde vivia Betty, Reggie cautelosamente siguio al grupo de persona sin que se dieran cuenta poco a poco llegaron al lugar y de repente el hombre que dirigia al grupo hablo y les dijo a su grupo:

'' Ustedes quedense aquí y maten a todas estas personas ninguna de ella tiene el Gen Conductor asi que no las necesito yo ire por este camino si encuentro Conductores para que unan a nuestra causa . '' Dijo el lider grupo separandose.

'' De acuerdo, nosotros nos encargaremos de estos humanos como dijo nuestro lider no hay que dejar ninguno con vida ya que no nos sirven de nada, asi que andando. '' Dijo un sujeto de cabello rojo y ojos rojos que vestia una chaqueta negra de cuero y pantalones negros de cuero.

Al escuchar eso Reggie los siguio desde una distancia segura poco a poco hasta llegar a un almacen a ver eso la escena Reggie muchos de sus amigos y varias personas de la comunidad Akomish estaban ahí asustada por la situacion pero el grupo de persona se acercaban malisiosa mente y el sujeto de cabello rojo estaba dirigiendo el grupo de persona ya que el lider se fue a otra parte llevandose la mitad del grupo que lo acompañaba, el grupo de persona llego donde estaba la comunidad Akomish estaba reunida el sujeto de cabello rojo se acerco a los Akomish y una persona salió de los Akomish para hablar con el sujeto.

'' ¿Qué es lo que quieren aquí? '' Dijo Betty saliendo de la multitud para hablar.

'' No es obvio hemos venido para matarlos. '' Dijo el sujeto de cabello rojo.

'' ¿Quién les da el derecho para decir semejante barbaridad? '' Dijo Betty enfrentándose al grupo de personas.

'' Eres muy valiente para ser una señora de edad pero desde este momento una nueva especie gobernara el mundo y las personas comunes y corrientes ya no las necesitaremos. '' Dijo el sujeto de cabello rojo.

'' ¿Nueva Era?, ¿A qué te refieres? '' Dijo Betty confundida.

'' La Era de los Conductores, la Era de las personas con poderes y que somos la proxima evolicion y eso significa que los humanos sin poderes tienen que ser extermindos y como ninguno de ustedes parece no tener poderes asi que no seran parte de la nueva era. '' Dijo el sujeto de cabello rojo orgulloso de ser un conductor.

'' Solo son un grupo de asesinos sin corazon. '' Dijo Betty indignada.

'' Bueno Señora ya hemos hablado lo suficiente pero es hora de cumplir mi orden no lo tome personal. '' Dijo el sujeto de cabello rojo.

Reggie desde una distancia segura estaba viendo y escuchando todo y vio como Betty retrocedió lentamente donde estaban los otros Akomish, el sujeto de cabello rojo retrocedió también hiso un movimiento con sus manos empezó a formar una especie de fuego y roca derretida con sus propias manos, Reggie vio que de la nada el sujeto estaba creando lava con sus manos eso era algo increíble pero en esta situación no lo era porque el sujeto de cabello rojo dijo que iba a matar a todos entonces Reggie estaba listo para intervenir pero vio que Betty lo estaba viendo a él fijamente sin que nadie lo supiera, Reggie quería ir a su rescate pero Betty solo movió su cabeza en forma que no lo hiciera Reggie se pregunto porque Betty no quería que la salvaran y en eso Betty movió sus labios pero no dijo nada en alto solo los movió pero Reggie sabía perfectamente lo que dijo y así que se dio vuelta y empezó a correr en dirección contraria donde estaba Betty con mucha rabia Reggie corrió, Betty solo sonrío y el sujeto de cabello rojo la miro y se pregunto porque ella sonrío pero no le dio mucha importancia ya que había acumulado una gran parte de lava en sus manos estaba lista para lanzarla así que miro a la tribu Akomish por última vez y lanzo una ráfaga de lava a todos los Akomish y Betty una última vez sonrío y vio en la dirección donde Reggie fue corriendo y susurro '' Protege a tu familia '' y esas fueron sus últimas palabras.

**Parte 6**

Reggie corrió donde se encontraba su hogar donde se encontraría con su familia pero cuando llego a su hogar ya estaba destruido Reggie entro desesperadamente a ver si encontraba a su familia pero el lugar estaba destruido por dentro pero se sintió aliviado cuando no vio a nadie ahí pensó que su familia había evacuado antes y se sintió aliviado por unos momentos hasta cuando escucho una explosión que provenía a unos pocos metros de su hogar sin más tiempo para perder Reggie se dirigió al lugar de la explosión vio una pequeña pelea entre Akomish y conductores habían varios de sus amigos tirados en el suelo sin vida y también conductores sin vida entre ese pequeño enfrentamiento no vio señales de su familia que había participado en la batalla aun así no tiene que bajar la guardia y siguió corriendo hasta que se encontró con el mismo líder de los conductores que llegaron a Salmon Bay pero esta vez era peor enfrente del líder se encontraba su familia parada enfrente de el.

'' Denme al chico él será parte de la nueva era. '' Dijo el líder de los conductores.

'' Jamás te daré a mi hijo primero muerto antes que dárselo a escoria como tú. '' Dijo el señor Rowe enfurecido.

'' Con que esa es tu respuesta entonces me abriré paso. '' Dijo el líder y lanzo una bola de energía hacia el señor Rowe matándolo al instante.

'' ¡PAPAAAAA! '' Grito Delsin a ver a su padre en el suelo sin vida.

'' Ahora entrégame al chico. '' Dijo el líder insistiendo.

'' Jamás te daré a mi hijo él no se convertirá en la basura que son ustedes. '' Dijo la señora Rowe furiosa.

'' De acuerdo te reunirás con tu esposo en este momento. '' Dijo el líder lanzando otra bola de energía hacia la madre de Delsin.

'' Bastardo'' Grito Delson con furia.

'' Ahora ven con nosotros chico a la nueva era donde ningún humano habrá y nosotros los conductores gobernaremos el mundo y tú tienes el Gen Conductor asi que eres parte de la nueva era ven con nosotros. '' Dijo el líder ofreciéndole la mano a Delsin.

'' Eres un hijo de perra si crees que me iré contigo fácilmente cuando asesinaste a mis padres enfrente de mí, te matare si tengo poderes como tú te juro que te matare. '' Dijo Delsin con furia y con lagrimas en sus ojos.

'' Entonces me mataras en el momento que tengas tus poderes. '' Dijo el líder algo serio.

'' Claro que si bastardo, no solo por matar a mis padres sino a todos los Akomish que asesinaste hoy. '' Dijo Delsin con furia.

'' Entonces no me sirves chico. '' Dijo el líder molesto.

El líder tomo a Delsin por el cuello levantándolo dejando sus pies elevados sin tocar el suelo su mano derecha sujetaba a Delsin y empezó a producir energía empezando a electrocutar a Delsin lentamente pero de repente se escucharon disparos y eran de Reggie que corrió disparando al líder que tenia a Delsin al ver eso el líder con su mano izquierda lanzo una bola de energía hacia Reggie que hiso que este saliera volando a estrecharse a un árbol con pocas fuerzas Reggie hacia un intento para levantarse pero era inútil ese golpe que recibió le hiso mucho daño y apenas tenia conciencia pero aun así vio una escena que lo marcaria por toda su vida y era la imagen de su hermano menor Delsin siendo electrocutado hasta morir por el líder de los conductores sin piedad alguna Reggie solo vio con horror como su familia fue asesinada enfrente de sus ojos y su hermano Delsin ya estaba en el suelo sin vida Reggie no pudo soportar más y cayo inconsciente.

Reggie se despertó no sabía cuánto tiempo había pasado desde la última vez que tuvo conciencia, todo le parecía un sueño era tan irreal que solo unas semanas todo estaba bien y ahora todo lo que él conocía ya no existiera pero recordó lo último que vio antes de quedar inconsciente y era la imagen de su hermano Delsin, Reggie se puso de pie y unos pocos metros de él se encontraba no solo Delsin sino toda su familia tendida en el suelo, Reggie al ver eso estaba paralizado esa imagen era como estar en el mismo infierno era algo muy doloroso algo insoportable como ese grupo que se llamaban a ellos mismo conductores pueden hacerle esto a las personas sin dudarlo esto era algo imperdonable, Reggie se acerco al cuerpo de Delsin que estaba en el suelo sin vida y soltó un grito de ira tristeza y lagrimas, Reggie nunca se sintió tan impotente su familia ya no estaba y era culpa de esos CONDUCTORES todo era culpa de ellos, no eran humanos sino son unos monstros sin alma que están asesinando personas por nada y en ese momento Reggie se puso de pie enfrente de su familia y dijo:

'' Les juro que los hare pagar por esto, no solo por ustedes sino por todos los Akomish matare a todo conductor y les demostrare que los humanos somos mejores que esos monstros y protegeré a todos los seres humanos de esos fenómenos es una promesa. '' Dijo Reggie con furia y lagrimas en sus ojos.

Paso dos horas y Reggie estaba parado enfrente de las tumbas que el hiso para su familia y con toda la tristeza en su alma se dio vuelta y empezó a caminar alejándose lentamente y solo una cosa en su mente exterminar a todos los conductores.

**Parte 7**

El comandante Reggie Rowe había terminado con su historia pero el cuarto donde todos estaban era un silencio total, era un silencio muy triste todos los presentes era la primera vez que escuchaban la historia del comandante Rowe era una historia triste y una trágica. Delsin escucho la historia y era el más afectado en ella no era posible todo eso le había pasado a su hermano eso tan cruel y tan triste ahora Delsin entiendo un poco del odio que le tienen a los conductores porque al principio ellos estaban matando a personas sin ningún remordimiento así que Delsin se puso a pensar hasta que llego a una conclusión.

'' De acuerdo ya lo decidí. '' Dijo Delsin poniéndose de pie.

'' ¿Qué decidiste? '' Dijo Reggie confundido.

'' Derrotare al emperador de los conductores. '' Dijo Delsin con toda confianza.

'' ¡QUEEE! '' Dijeron todos en la habitación.

'' Estas mal de la cabeza o simplemente era un idiota. '' Dijo Samanta sorprendida.

'' Tiene razón eres un idiota es imposible que luches con el emperador de los conductores él está en otro nivel que un conductor normal. '' Dijo Reggie muy sorprendido.

'' Bueno, eso es lo que decidí y Reggie tu sabes donde estas verdad, así que lo derrotaremos y acabaremos con esta guerra verdad que mi plan es esplendido. '' Dijo Delsin con toda confianza.

'' Estas loco, aunque yo sepa donde esta es imposible solo ir y derrotarlo si fuera tan fácil ya lo hubiera hecho desde hace mucho tiempo y tu plan es lo más estúpido que he escuchado. '' Dijo Reggie seriamente.

'' Aun así Reggie iremos y lo derrotaremos y en el camino te cuento mi historia te parece bien, te espero en el camión. '' Dijo Delsin saliendo de la habitación.

'' Espera ¿Cuál camión? Tú no tienes camión, es uno de mis camiones ¿verdad? '' Dijo Reggie al salir detrás de Delsin.

Al ver que el comandante Rowe y Delsin salieron por la puerta todos los que estaban en la habitación no lo podían creer que el comandante estaba actuando de manera muy familiar con ese conductor y también ese conductor acaba de decir que irá a enfrentarse al emperador de los conductores y eso ya era demasiado para ellos pero por alguna razón le creen a ese conductor que irá a pelear con el emperador y sintieron un rayo de esperanza desde hace mucho tiempo no veían uno, Samanta solo quedo viendo a Delsin salir y por alguna razón se sintió cálida por las palabras de Delsin hay algo en ese conductor que está haciendo que ella actué diferente de alguna manera pero al mismo tiempo segura y ella junto con Amy, Alex y Bryan salieron detrás del comandante Rowe hacia afuera a ver donde iba a tomar la dirección de la guerra y todo lo hacia un conductor llamado Delsin Rowe.

* * *

><p><strong>Gracias por leer otro emocionante capitulo de Un Mundo Infame espero que les haiga gustado ya que este capítulo tuvo muchas emociones fuertes y muchas parte de la historia, aunque este capítulo solo fue enfocado en Reggie lo quise ser una historia muy fuerte para que el personaje de Reggie fuera mejor aunque en el videojuego el personaje es tranquilo aquí lo voy a poner como alguien de acción bueno entre mas avanza los capítulos más conocemos el mundo y poco a poco conoceremos las verdaderas intenciones de los conductores así que no lo pierdan porque serán emocionantes.<strong>

**Hasta la próxima.**


	6. El Imperio Contra la Humanidad

**Hola a todos les traigo otro emocionante capitulo de Un Mundo Infame este capitulo veremos el lado de los conductores ya que no le he dedicado mucho a este bando de la guerra, espero que sea de su agrado el capitulo.**

* * *

><p><strong>El Imperio Contra la Humanidad<strong>

**Parte 1**

Después de una gran batalla contra la rebelión contra los conductores hubo muchas bajas del lado de los conductores ya que la rebelión logro capturar a uno de sus conductores más poderosos pero en toda esa confusión tres conductores lograron salir de esa situación tan inesperada, en un lugar muy lejano de los cuarteles de la rebelión donde no se ve señales de vida una grieta se empieza abrir en el suelo poco a poco la grieta empieza a expandirse revelando tres hombres que salen de ella, la apariencia de esos hombres se veía mal ya que parecían tener muchas heridas pero ninguna grave solo rasguños y golpes menores pero pareciera que sus heridas eran más emocionales.

'' Demonios ¿Por qué no puedo ganarle a ese bastardo? '' Dijo Tony enfurecido.

'' Odio admitirlo pero ese hijo de perra es muy fuerte. '' Dijo Lance frustrado.

'' Si los entiendo, pero parece que ese conductor tiene una habilidad diferente que le permite tener dos poderes eso es algo que nunca había visto. '' Dijo Jon analizando la situación.

'' Tienes razón de alguna manera absorbió los poderes de los lacayos de Fetch y logro vencerlos en un instante. '' Dijo Lance observando más la situación.

'' En el momento que absorbió esos poderes el poder de humo que los había apresado se desvaneció y eso me permitió salvarlos de ese ataque mortal que acabo con más de 70 conductores en cuestión de segundos eso es algo que ningún conductor aparte del emperador puede hacer. '' Dijo Jon analizando detalladamente.

'' ¿Qué es lo que vas hacer Jon? ¿Regresaremos a la base con las manos vacía? '' Dijo Tony dudoso.

'' Claro tenemos que informarle a nuestra comandante ya que recuerda que a Fetch le dieron ese puesto hasta que nuestra verdadera comandante regresara de su viaje a la visita del emperador. '' Dijo Jon a Tony.

'' Espero que lo comandante le ponga las manos encima a ese traidor y le exprima todos sus poderes ya que ese idiota está del lado de la humanidad y eso es imperdonable. '' Dijo Tony todavía furioso.

'' De todos modos tenemos que llegar a la base a informar todo lo sucedido pero la próxima vez que vea a ese conductor peleare enserio aunque tenga que usar mi poder. '' Dijo Jon furioso.

Lance y Tony se pusieron nerviosos al ver la reacción de Jon furioso pero aun mas cuando Jon dijo que usara su poder para ellos es muy raro que Jon saque su poder incluso sin el Jon es muy poderoso y puede combatir hasta diez conductores sin usar sus poderes y de repente dice que usara su poder contra ese conductor traidor eso significa que el conductor es alguien muy peligroso.

'' En marcha es hora de irnos y esperar un contraataque. '' Dijo Jon poniéndose a caminar.

Lance y Tony empezaron a caminar siguiendo a Jon ambos solo pudieron tragar la rabia que sentían por haber perdido la batalla pero sabían que obtendrían su venganza tarde o temprano así que solo tendría que esperar la oportunidad adecuada para conseguirla y en eso los tres conductores siguieron caminando en rumbo a su base para reporta todo lo sucedido durante la batalla.

**Parte 2**

Después de haber escuchado la historia de Reggie, Delsin decidió ayudarlos con la guerra entre humanos y conductores así que dirigió afuera de la oficina de Reggie y espero a su hermano que saliera de su oficina para que lo llevara al lugar donde se encuentra el emperador de los conductores.

'' Vamos Reggie deprisa. '' Dijo Delsin a su hermano.

'' Oye cual es la prisa que tienes, tú crees que es sencillo llegar hasta donde se encuentra el emperador de los conductores. '' Dijo Reggie serio.

'' Bueno no tengo idea donde está el emperador de los conductores pero tu si sabes así que quiero que me digas donde se encuentra y lo derrotare. '' Dijo Delsin confiado.

'' No si eres un idiota o muy confiado, pero te lo dije no es tan fácil solo ir donde se encuentra el emperador de los conductores, es un largo camino y también casi todas las ciudades están destruidas y ellas de conductores, tú crees que el camino será muy sencillo. '' Dijo Reggie serio.

'' No te preocupes, llegare lo más rápido posible y además quiero saber ¿Cuál es la razón a la que yo vine a este mundo tan diferente? '' Dijo Delsin pensativo.

'' Es verdad tu dijiste que venias en un lugar diferente a este. '' Dijo Reggie curioso.

Antes que Delsin contestara llegaron los demás que estaban en la oficina de Reggie un poco sorprendidos como era la relación de Reggie y Delsin.

'' Comandante está seguro de confiar en este conductor, que tal si va donde su emperador y le dice donde nos encontramos y nos hacen una emboscada. '' Dijo Alex enojado.

'' Alex tiene razón comandante, que tal si este conductor nos traiciona con la última batalla la base quedo muy dañada y no podremos resistir otro ataque en estos momentos. '' Dijo Bryan preocupado.

Samanta quedo viendo a Delsin fijamente y también se preguntaba lo mismo. ¿En verdad podemos confiar en él? ¿El no nos traicionara verdad? Ya que ese era el miedo que todos tenían ya que no pueden confiar en ningún conductor ya que eran despreciables, aunque Delsin demostró ser diferente a los demás conductores aun así no podían confiar plenamente en el.

'' Vez traidor no importa cuánto digas que estas de su lado, ellos te odian y no confían en ti. '' Dijo Fetch que seguía atada con cadenas y salió de la oficina junto con Bryan que la tenia custodiada.

Samanta escucho las palabras de Fetch y eran ciertas ellos no confiaban en Delsin y lo seguían odiando por ser un conductor, por alguna razón Samanta se preocupo por Delsin a ver que nadie confía en él.

'' Claro que no confían en mí y claro que ellos me tienen miedo, nunca dije que iba ser fácil que confiaran en mi. '' Dijo Delsin en tono serio.

'' Oye en verdad pelearas con el emperador de los conductores. '' Dijo Samanta preocupada.

'' Claro que lo hare, debe haber un motivo por cual me trajeron a este mundo mientras no averigüe cual fue la razón de que trajeran a este mundo les ayudare a terminar esta guerra. '' Dijo Delsin serio.

La respuesta de Delsin dejo sorprendidos a todos entre más dudas y desconfianza le demuestran a Delsin el sigue diciendo que trabajara muy duro para ganarse su confianza escuchar eso Reggie simplemente sonrío y se acerco a Delsin.

'' De acuerdo, si estas muy determinado a luchar con el emperador de los conductores te diré donde se encuentra. '' Dijo Reggie sonriendo.

'' Gracias Reggie. '' Dijo Delsin sonriendo.

'' Va hacer un viaje largo así que prepárate porque no pienso que holgazanes. '' Dijo Reggie a Delsin.

'' Oye Reggie no me digas que tu. '' Dijo Delsin confundido.

'' Si, yo también iré a pelear con el emperador de los conductores. '' Dijo Reggie serio.

'' ¡QUEEEEE! '' Grito todos a su alrededor.

'' Estas bromeando comandante. '' Dijo Bryan sorprendido.

'' No puede ser verdad lo que acaba de decir comandante díganos que es una broma. '' Dijo Alex en shock.

'' Comandante enserio piensa ir donde se encuentra el emperador de los conductores. '' Dijo Samanta sorprendida.

'' Claro que iré, y además tengo cuentas pendientes con el emperador de los conductores. '' Dijo Reggie a todos los presentes.

'' Bueno es hora de ponernos en marcha, pero adonde nos dirigimos exactamente porque no tengo idea de donde se encuentra el lugar donde se encuentra el emperador de los conductores. '' Dijo Delsin preguntándose a donde se dirigían.

'' Nos dirigimos a Empire City, va hacer un camino muy largo. '' Dijo Reggie a Delsin.

'' ¿Empire City? Esa ciudad no quedo totalmente destruida hace mucho tiempo. '' Dijo Delsin confundido.

'' La mayoría de la ciudad está en ruinas pero una parte de la ciudad sigue en funcionamiento ya que es donde se encuentra el emperador de los conductores. '' Dijo Reggie informando la situación de la ciudad.

'' Oye Reggie hemos hablado muchos de ese tal emperador de los conductores pero la verdad no tengo idea quien es, ya que parece que tu sabes mucho de él. '' Dijo Delsin curiosamente.

'' El emperador de los conductores es conocido como el que empezó todo, le dicen el conductor primario, el más poderoso de todos los conductores y más conocido como el '' demonio de Empire City'' '' Dijo Reggie dándole la información a Delsin.

'' Oye Reggie no me digas que el emperador de los conductores es. '' Dijo Delsin tratando de averiguar la identidad del emperador.

'' Si, es nada más que Cole MacGrath . '' Dijo Reggie revelando la identidad del emperador de los conductores.

**Parte 3**

**Empire Cit**y

La ciudad de Empire City debido a los sucesos que ocurrieron hace siete años la ciudad estaba completamente destruida ya que un extraña explosión cobro muchas vidas y eso hiso que el gobierno de Estados Unidos cerrara la ciudad por completo sin que nadie podía ni entrar ni salir de la ciudad y se declaro una cuarentena, pero con todos los esfuerzos que hiso el gobierno para mantener el secreto de lo que ocurría adentro de la ciudad fueron inútiles ya que fue totalmente destruida por fuerzas que en ese tiempo eran desconocidas. '' Conductores'' fue lo que destruyo la ciudad de Empire City una nueva raza de humanos que podían controlar cualquier elemento usando poderes, la humanidad no estaba preparada para un suceso de esa magnitud pero no solo Empire City todas las ciudades de la costa este fueron devastadas por la fuerza inesperadas de los conductores pero lo sucesos de New Maries fueron lo que marcaron la historia para siempre porque ahí fue donde todo el imperio de los conductores se formo.

Ahora Empire City era el centro del imperio conductor la mitad de la ciudad era ruinas pero la otra mitad de la ciudad era una fortaleza impenetrable con muros de quince metros de alto custodiados por conductores en todo su alrededor, en el centro había una torre grande que tenia la vista entera de toda la ciudad de Empire City. Dentro en su interior era como un palacio con grandes pilares salones grandes pero sin ninguna decoración interior todo era de un color gris y el ambiente era sombrío no era de esperarse porque ahí era el lugar donde se encontraba el emperador de los conductores era el palacio que el emperador de los conductores creo para gobernar a la humanidad. En uno de sus pasillos iba caminando una mujer de cuarenta años de cabello rojo que vestía un traje negro con chaqueta negra pantalones negros, su nombre es Brooke Augustine una de las comandantes de los ejércitos del emperador de los conductores, ella iba caminando en sus pasillos hasta que otra persona se le acerco, era un hombre de cabello rojo y sus ojos eran de color rojos vestía el mismo atuendo de Augustine, el sele acerco poco a poco a Augustine hasta estar enfrente de ella.

'' A que se debe tu presencia Vincent. '' Dijo Augustine pronunciando el nombre del sujeto.

'' Escuche que todavía tienes problemas en controlar tu sector. '' Dijo Vincent en forma burlona.

'' Eso es algo que a ti no te importa. '' Dijo Augustine en tono molesto.

'' Vamos, no seas así solo estoy preocupado por mi colega. '' Dijo Vincent en forma burlona.

'' Quieres morir en este instante porque estas deseando que yo te mate. '' Dijo Augustine molesta.

'' Quiero ver que lo intentes no creo que será capaz de vencerme. '' Dijo Vincent sonriendo maliciosamente.

'' Basta ustedes dos ya dejen de comportarse como niños. '' Dijo una voz interrumpiendo a los dos.

''Oh tu también estas aquí, Miguel. '' Dijo Vincent pronunciando el nombre del sujeto que se le acercaba que tenía el cabello color café corto ojos negros y vestía el mismo uniforme de Vincent y Augustine.

'' Estamos aquí por el llamado de nuestro emperador, no quiero que ustedes armen un escándalo por tonterías insignificantes. '' Dijo Miguel molesto.

'' Vaya no te pongas así, solo estoy preocupado por nuestra colega que tiene muchos problemas en su sector y solo estaba dando mi apoyo para ayudarla. '' Dijo Vincent en forma burlona.

'' Basta Vincent, es suficiente sino nos damos prisa la reunión va a comenzar sin nosotros. '' Dijo Miguel en tono serio.

'' Esta bien, me iré pero recuerda que soy más poderoso que ustedes dos y tengo el permiso del emperador de actuar por mi cuenta si lo creo necesario. '' Dijo Vincent molesto y en eso se empezó alejar poco a poco de Miguel y Augustine.

'' Sabes, puedo hacerme cargo de un idiota como él. '' Dijo Augustine en tono serio.

'' Lo sé, pero este no es lugar ni el tiempo para que pelees con él. '' Dijo Miguel viendo a Augustine.

'' Andando llegaremos tarde a la reunión del emperador. '' Dijo Augustine cambiando el tema y dirigiéndose a uno de los salones y en eso Miguel la siguió, se dirigieron a uno de los salones.

**Parte 4**

Augustine y Miguel llegaron a un gran salón que era impresionante y no solo por lo enorme del salón sino en ese lugar se encontraban muchos conductores todos vestidos estaban vestidos igual con chaquetas negras y pantalones negros, todos estaban parados en forma muy ordenada viendo enfrente del salón, la cantidad de conductores que estaban en ese salón era de cómo unos cuatrocientos conductores entre ellos habían capitanes generales y comandantes del imperio conductor y todos viendo al escenario enfrente de ellos, el escenario había un silla grande y muy llamativa pero no había nadie sentado en ella pero todos los que estaban presentes estaban esperando a la llegada del emperador pero en ese momento salió una persona de un lado del escenario era una mujer de cabello azul y ojos azules que vestía igual que todos los presentes, ella se dirigió al centro del escenario y empezó hablar.

'' Queridos camaradas, hoy nuestro emperador los ha reunido porque tiene un mensaje que darles a todos, una nueva se avecina y nuestro emperador quiere que ustedes sean testigo de este evento tan maravilloso y ahora muestren respeto porque nuestro emperador hace su entrada. '' Dijo la mujer en el escenario.

En ese momento todos los presentes mostraron reverencia arrodillándose todos al mismo tiempo porque en ese momento entro al escenario el emperador de los conductores el más poderoso de ellos y su nombre es Cole MacGrath. Cole se sube al escenario y se dirige a la silla que está en el centro del escenario al parecer era su trono, Cole se sentó miro a todos los conductores presentes y les dirigió con las siguientes palabras.

'' Queridos hermanos el tiempo ha llegado, el tiempo de una nueva era ha aparecido, ahora ya tenemos a los humanos de nuestro pies aunque haiga una poco resistencia de parte de ellos pero la guerra final ya la hemos ganado, ellos perdieron sus ejércitos sus gobiernos y su tierras ahora nosotros los conductores hemos gobernado este mundo. '' Dijo Cole orgulloso de sus logros. Pero en eso Cole se levanto de su trono y empezó acercase a la orilla del escenario.

'' Pero eso no es todo lo que vengo a decirles, hace poco he descubierto algo que nos puede llevar al siguiente paso del poder supremo. '' Dijo Cole levantando su mano derecha. Al decir esas palabras todos los presentes quedaron confundidos a las palabras de Cole.

'' Se preguntaran de que estoy hablando pero no se preocupen les diré un poco de este descubrimiento. Hace unos días apareció un conductor con unos poderes únicos ese conductor posee una habilidad que nos podría ser muy útil y también nos hará dar el próximo paso para el poder supremo pero ese conductor se rehúsa a cooperar con nosotros así y siempre se escapa cada vez que logramos acorralarlo, este conductor es muy hábil pero siempre anda solo así que tarde o temprano caerá así que mis hermanos conductores les ordeno que me traigan a ese conductor por cualquier medio que sea necesario no me importa cómo pero necesito a ese conductor con vida, para que la busca les sea un poco más sencilla les diré que ese conductor siempre anda vestido con una túnica negra que le cobre desde la cabeza hasta los pies y siempre lleva una máscara de color blanco y se hace llamar ''Paradox '' su poder es esencial para la nueva era y el que logre capturar a Paradox tendrá su recompensa y será una muy grande asi que en piense a buscarlo lo más rápido posible. '' Dijo Cole terminando su discurso.

En eso todos los que estaban en ese salón se desplegaron a las órdenes de su emperador Cole y tenían la nueva tarea de buscar a un conductor llamado Paradox, tras terminar la asamblea Augustine y Miguel se dirigían a la salida más cercana hasta que una persona conocida les interrumpió el paso.

'' No se molesten yo seré el que traiga al conductor que nuestro emperador anda buscando así que perdedores como ustedes no los necesitamos. '' Dijo Vincent en forma burlista.

'' Sabes ya me tienes harta en este instante te matare. '' Dijo Augustine furiosa.

'' Demuéstrame lo que tienes maldita. '' Dijo Vincent molesto.

Augustine y Vincent sacaron sus poderes e iban colisionar ambos con sus poderes al máximo pero en eso una pared de hielo se puso enfrente de ellos impidiendo que colisionaran, al ver esa pared de hielo Augustine volteo a ver de dónde provenía ese poder y vio a la mujer que hace unos momentos estaba en el escenario con el emperador, la mujer lentamente se acercaba a ellos hasta llegar donde estaban la conmoción.

'' Basta los dos, no hay necesidad de pelear entre nosotros. '' Dijo la mujer a Augustine y Vincent.

'' Lucy Kuo, tiempo sin hablar. '' Dijo Augustine pronunciando el nombre de la mujer.

'' Augustine y Vincent su pelea infantil puede esperar para otro día ya que tienen una orden del emperador así que necesito que se pongan a trabajar. '' Dijo Kuo en tono autoritario.

'' De acuerdo, me pondré a trabajar pero no es mi culpa que ellos sean unos perdedores que no sepan controlar su sector. '' Dijo Vincent burlándose.

'' Basta Vincent o hare que te calles a la fuerza. '' Dijo Kuo enojada.

'' De acuerdo me voy a cumplir la orden del emperador. '' Dijo Vincent molesto y empezando a caminar hasta la salida.

'' Hasta que se largo ese imbécil. '' Dijo Augustine molesta.

'' El tiene razón Augustine, tu eres la única que tiene problema en controlar tu sector has algo rápido al respecto antes que nuestro emperador te ponga el ojo en ti, espero que resuelva el problema rápido. '' Dijo Kuo a Augustine.

'' Si Señora lo resolveré lo más rápido posible. '' Dijo Augustine a Kuo.

En eso Kuo se fue del lugar donde estaba Augustine dejándola furiosa.

'' Maldita, se cree demasiado porque es la favorita del emperador. '' Dijo Augustine furiosa.

'' Cálmate Augustine no lograras nada si te pones furiosa. '' Dijo Miguel tratando de tranquilizar a Augustine.

'' Tienes razón, atrapare a ese conductor Paradox y les demostrare que yo soy mejor que ellos. '' Dijo Augustine con furia.

Augustine se propuso encontrar al conductor que el emperador estaba buscando para subir de rango y acabar con aquellos que ella odiaba y se dirigió rápidamente a su sector para acabar con el pequeño problema que ella tenía pero ese sector que Augustine tenía asignado era el sector de Seattle donde se encontraba la rebelión contra conductores, Augustine decidió acabar de una vez por toda con la rebelión ya que le estaba dando muchos problemas y de una vez se puso en marcha para Seattle para prepararse para la última batalla contra la rebelión contra conductores sin darse cuenta que esta última batalla iba ser la más difícil que ella se iba a enfrentar.

* * *

><p><strong>Gracias por leer otro capítulo de Un Mundo Infame este capítulo se rebeló la identidad del emperador de los conductores y era nada menos que Cole MacGrath XD pero eso no es todo también agregue nuevos villanos y la trama se va a poner muy buena ya que no habido mucha acción en los capítulos pero en el siguiente les prometo mucha acción y mas suspenso ya que Cole está buscando a un conductor por sus poderes y ahora todo se va a poner más emocionante así que no se lo pierdan para saber más de este Mundo Infame.<strong>

**Hasta la próxima.**


End file.
